Wrong Turn
by Cherry0214
Summary: REWRITTEN! GO TO MY NEW NAME itsasledgehammer FOR THE RE-WRITTEN VERSION...ITS MUCH BETTER! Link in this author's profile
1. The New Harry

WARNING: This will contain SLASH in furute chapter. That would be Male on Male relationships. This fic is for my gay friend, Mike, so if you have a problem with that then I will have the smurfs escort you out...hm! Sticks nose into air and walks away  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am not blonde, I am not a mother, and I do NOT (even though I wish it) have more money than the queen of Engalnd. No...all that describes the brillian and insainly lucky J.K Rowling. Harry and co. belong to her, I only own the plot, a few songs ot powems here and there, and a couple charcters along the way. You'll know 'em when you see 'em. Other songs throughout the fic are by various artist that I like...I'll tell you who they belong to when I get there. A/N: sorry about all the spelling arrors. I am on a comp that has NO spell-check, so I am unable to do so. I will when I get back home and re-post...so bare with me.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The New Harry  
  
Harry stood on the stage in front of a semi-large crowd in a bar. Guitar in Hand, microphone in front of him, he looked out at all the people looking at him and then back at his band. They were called WRONG TURN and have been together since the summer after Harry's fifth year at Howarts. Now, in the summer before his seventh and final year, they have practiced enough to have their first paying gig.  
Being depressed and broody helps when your trying to write rock songs, Harry decided about a week before their gig. When the summer first began Harry closed himself off from everyone, including Ron and Hermione and sent a letter to everyone just to say he was alright...although he knew he wasnt. The Dursley's have been beating his so serverly this time that he had to run away, only two weeks after he had gotten there he had almost died, and went to stay with Bob, the drummer in the band. He, being 21, had his own flat and allowed Harry to stay as long as he payed rent somehow, so Harry went job-searching. Luckily he ran into Brink, a Punker girl with hair that changes more often than you change your clothes. She owned a tattoo, piercing, and hair place in the mall, and needed a tattoo designer badly. Harry to his reliefe had a few sketches on him so he showed them to her and...vwa-la, got a job. He got paid a generous amount of money each time he gave her a complete drawing, and she had to admit that this boy had some talent. His tattoos were selling like hotcakes. Brink decided that Harry needed a new image to fit with his tall, dark, handsome, and broody attitude, so she dragged him to HOT TOPIC (A/N: do they have those in England?) to get a whole wordrobe change. In the end he walked out of the store with a pair of black baggy pants with numerous buckles, chains, and string pieces hanging from them, a black tight t-shirt that showed off every muscle he had (and boy did he have a lot...including washboard abs. Manual labor at the Dursley's had it's payoffs.) and sported Sid Vicious on the front and the words THE SEX PISTOLS on the back. Then Brink practically dragged Harry to her store and did his hair, cutting it a little shorter, putting blue streaks in it, and styling it into a sweet looking faux hawk. "What piercings do you want?" She had asked. Harry smiled a lopsided grin, contact in, finally ridding his brilliant green eyes of those hideous glasses. "Do what you want."  
"Ok..." Half an hour later Harry had his left ear, left eyebrow, tounge, and right nipple pierced, sore but smiling they made their way back to the tattoo area where he handed Brink his 'one of a kind' drawings of what he wanted. Hours and a whole lot of money later Harry left with three tattoos on his body: a snitch on his left hipbone, peeking out of his low-riding pants, a lion with a snake wrapped around it's neck on his right bicep, and a large pheonix on his left shoulder blade. And, to Harry's surprise, this was how he had always wanted to be. It felt right, and knowing he wasn't some poser trying to be something he wasn't, he felt happy for the first time in a long time. BEFORE he was someone he wasn't...just Dumbledore's pawn...the goody-goody 'Golden Boy'.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, his chest heaving out. He felt confidant that the songs he wrote would be a hit, and he spoke into the microphone,  
"This song is very personal, as are all of my songs. I wrote this about an old guy named Dumbledore who controled my life for a very long time. It's called NUMB." Harry was wearing low-rising black pants with a ptach on the knee saying THE CLASH, one of his favorite bands. (A/N: They rock, people.) He wore a shirt that also said THE CLASH that was plain and black and very tight. The music started up and he began strumming his guitar, and then he began to sing when he was supposed to, allowing Zeke, the lead guitarist, to sing when he was supposed to.  
  
(A/N: This is one of those times. I'm saying Harry wrote this song but that just fits better because I'm too lazy to write my own but you find them here from time to time. This one is NUMB by LINKIN PARK.)  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless lost under the surface Don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly afraid to lose control Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
And I know I may end up failing too But I know You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be I've become so numb I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
(A/N: I don't have my CD with me so I can't check to make sure these are right, so...yeah. If there is anything wrong, live with it.)  
  
Harry finished, wanting to cry, but knew he had to do more songs and also knew that the more he sang the closer to crying he was going to come. His songs were his only relase from everything he felt. Everything was so screwed up in his life, and he had only just turned 17...everything didn't seem at all fair. Taking a sip of water he was unaware of two pairs of eyes watching his from the crowed: on a steely blue-gary, the other a brillint obsidian black.  
  
A/n: Wow...I wrote that fast. I know it's not much but still...this is my first fic and I just wanted to give you a taste of what this is going to be all about. Please, once I get a couple of reviwes I will review. And please give me suggestions and if you have questions, go ahead and ask. Yell and make fun of me to, if it pleases you, I need a laugh. Also, I was wondering who Harry should fall for: Draco or Sev...I can't pick! I love both! I'll run a pole. 


	2. Crawling

WARNING: This WILL be a slash story! M/M relationship! If you don't like it piss of, follow the smurfs to the door. There is swearing and eventually descriptions of abuse and possibly rape (I'm not sure yet whether to have Vernon rape Harry in my story. I just know that I want almost everything bad that can happen to Harry happen...its very angsty!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry and Co. J.K Rowling does. I own the drummer, guitarist, and bassist. I will eventualy own a few songs in the story because I write a lot of songs seeing as I am in a band. Other songs are owned by various band and I will say who does own them when we get there.  
  
Dedicated to Mike  
  
A/N: WRONG TURN is the name of my band. I play guitar, sing, and I write most of the music. Hey, maybe some day we will be a famous Alternative Rock/Punk band! In futer chapters I will explain Harry's 6th ear since we just sort of passed all of it.  
  
Chaper Two: Crawling  
  
"Ok," Harry said, slipping off his shirt reveling a skinny yet rock hard stomach, "This next song is called CRAWLING. My life has been nothing but horrible experiences and I know that most of you here know most of my life's story...sketchy details but still, you know it. No need to go on more because the song will explain itself."  
  
(A/N: This song is also by Linkin Park. Don't worry, not all of them will be but a lot of them...Like I said, they fit Harry SO well.)  
  
"Chorus:  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem  
  
Bridge:  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
  
Chorus  
  
Discomfort,endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
Bridge  
  
Chorus  
  
Chorus"  
  
Two people stood side by side, looking at the raven-haired teen in awe.   
"Hey, Sev," The blonde teen asked,  
"Yeah?"  
"That is Potter, right?"  
"Yes, Draco, I do believe it is."  
"Wow...he's, um...changed."  
"So have you," Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts, pointed out.  
"Well, yeah, but I only didn't want to be a Death Eater, I didn't change. I have never wanted to follow Voldemort, so really I didn't truly change. But Potter," Draco said, looking up at Harry taking a swig of water and talking quickly to his band, "He's gotten...sexy. What happened to him?"  
"It would seem, Draco," Severus said, slightly annoyed with Draco for checking out a Potter, "That he has finally rebelled against the Golden Boy image everyone put upon him." Draco looked to the stage but a pair on emerald green eyes met his. There was shock in Harry's large orbs and Draco looked to Severus.  
"I think he knows were here," Said Draco, looking back to the stage and seeing Harry picking up his guitar once again.  
  
"I had a friend called Zeke, once. He and I got pretty deep into drugs and booze, and he overdosed once. He didn't die but he also didn't heal correctly. He has to spend his whole life with someone watching him because he fucked up his brain so bad. It was acid and he was only supposed to take half the pill but he took the whole thing. He...well, obviously things didn't go too well. He kept saying there were spiders in his stomach. The police wont allow me to see him...ever. So after that I stopped doing drugs and that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, I'm telling you that right now. I wrote this song basically about him. It's called SMACK."  
  
(A/N: this song is by 3 Doors Down. And don't worry, if you want a band you have never heard but, they are coming. I thought I would start with songs you probably know. I hope you like thr songs I pick because I sifted through SOOOOO many songs to get ones that fit Harry.)

"Rubber headed motor junky,  
Run me down and try to stomp me  
Throw my life away, and I'll be worthless  
Just like you  
Somewhere now a baby's crying,  
Down the road his mother's dying  
Shot a line and blew her mind  
And now she's turning blue  
Don't you throw your life away,  
Just wait until another day  
Don't you throw your life away,  
Cause baby I can feel it  
Don't you ever compromise it,  
Don't you even realize it  
Don't throw your life away,  
Cause baby I can feel it, now  
Trip and fall,  
I'm sure you all can tell me  
What is on the wall behind the liquor store  
Where you get smacked up all the time  
Perfect little life you wasted,  
Overdosed and that death you tasted  
Scared you back into yourself, and now  
You walk the line  
Don't you throw your life away,  
Just wait until another day  
Don't you throw your life away,  
Cause baby I can feel it  
Don't you ever compromise it,  
Don't you even realize it  
Don't throw your life away,  
Cause baby I can feel it, now  
Life away  
Life away  
Life away"  
  
"Thank you all for coming," Harry said before he walked off the stage. Before Draco and Severus knew it Harry was in front of them, thoroughly pissed off. "What the fuck do you want, and why the hell are you here?" He seethed. Severus took a deep breath and started their story.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: HA HA HA!! Cliffhanger...I know, I'm evil. Well, that's all I have the energy to do...I am SO tired and SO sick. I feel like shit. If this chap is a little confusing, don't mind. I'm a little medicated right now because I'm sick and pretty out of it. Thank you all SO much for your reviews! Please do more! I love getting your suggestions, as well. And just so you all know this IS going to be a H/D slash fic! What should Sev have to do with the story? Please give suggestions. Thank you all so much, I've gotten quite a few good reviews and this IS my first fic. I know these first two chaps haven't been anything superb...but don't worry. I wrote them pretty fast while REALLY tired. The next chapter I will word on for three or four days probably and will be considerably longer. Believe me, I write better than this, I promise! Oh, and the lyrics could be wrong, I didn't make sure that they were right. PLEASE HELP! I'm not exactly positive why they are there or what Sev's part will be...suggestions would be nice.


	3. The Plot Gets Thicker

WARNING: This story will soon be SLASH! IF you don't like it...shove off! This chapter contains some swearing and I am warning you it only gets worse. Story will eventually have descriptions of abuse and maybe rape.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Harry and Co...I WISH I did1 But no...J.K. Rowling does. There are no songs in this chapter but when there are they belong to various artists and I will say it when we get there. So far Bob, Rod, and the bass player belong to me.

And I forgot!!!! READ: In the last chapter I said stuff about acid and how the person that overdosed on it said they had spiders in their stomach and all...that was from an AWEOME book called _That was Then, This is Now_ by the great author S.E. Hinton. If you haven't read it...do it! It is a wonderful book. Thank you Baka Kitty for reminding me. Oh, and Pepsi and coke a cola belong to those companies.

I DON'T REMEMBER IF I SAID THIS ALREADY BUT: THE BAND _WRONG TURN _(Harry's band) IS REALLY THE NAME OF MY BAND...(I think that's cool...anyways...on with the story...)

Chapter 3: The Plot Gets Thicker

"We are here because no one else could come," Severus said as though that should explain everything. Harry stared blankly at him and several minutes later Sev realized he was waiting for more. "Voldemort is looking for you. Dumbledore sent us to check on you and when you Uncle told us you moved out we came to find you."

"Ok...but why you two? Or did the old bat forget that we hate each other?"

"Do not speak of Dumbledore in such a tone!" Snapped Severus.

"And why not?" Asked Harry icily. "Why should I be nice to the basterd when all he's ever done is lie to me and use me?" Harry's voice was gradually getting louder as his anger bubbled.

"Mr. Potter!" Severus suddenly yelled, making people nearby look. "You will NOT speak of Albus in such a way!" Harry walked right up to Severus so their noses were touching,

"And what," Harry said in a deathly calm tone, "may I ask, are you going to do about it?" With that Harry walked away to the bar and sat down next to Bob, the drummer.

"Well," Draco sighed, "That didn't work how we had planned it. Should we stick around, watch him, follow him home?"

"Yes," Sev walked over to a spot where he could watch Harry better, "I believe we should. I think the arrogant boy has finally snapped, the bloody brat."

"I wonder what happened to him," Mussed Draco as he watched Harry intently. Something horrible happened to him over the past year and a half...and he had to find out.

_I wonder what's wrong with him,_ though Severus, unaware that Draco was wondering the same thing. Harry looked over and gave them the look of death making both Sev and Draco uncomfortable and forcing them to look away.

"How are we going to tell him?" Asked Draco, breaking the silence a few moments later.

"I don't know," Severus sighed, "I just don't know. If he isn't already off the edge...this might finally do it for him."

(A/N: what they are talking about I will not get into until the next chapter. HA! I know...I'm evil...and besides, I'm not sure what is evil enough to put there...I need to think about it.)

Shaking his head, trying to get the horrible thoughts out of his mind, Sev ordered a Coke a Cola for him and A Pepsi for Draco.

"How _can_ you drink that?" Asked Draco, changing the tense topic and trying to sound disgusted.

"I'm a coke find of guy," Sev shrugged his shoulders and if that should explain everything, and then said, "And _how_ can you drink that?"

"Well," Draco rose one eye brow as he spoke, doing a great The Rock (A/N: The Rock is my fan wrestler, makes a GREAT actor and is SEXY!) impersonation, "I'm a Pepsi kind of guy." There was a long moment of silence that was broken when both burst out laughing hysterically.

Harry looked over at the two Slytherins in annoyance.

"Harry," Bob interrupted his thoughts, "Who are those people?"

"How the hell should I know?" Harry flat out lied. Bob only shrugged,

"You three just looked...familiar, like you hate each other, but familiar"

"Mr. Potter?" A voice interrupted their conversation just as Harry was going to say something back.

"Yes, that's me?" Both Harry and Bob swiveled in their bar stools to look at a man who looked to be in his early 30's. He wore black baggy cargo pants and a black shirt with the band: Ghost of the Robot in red letters across the front. (A/N: Ghost of the Robot is a real band. They rock. I love 'em. Sadly they broke up a few moths ago.)

"I'm Rod Wisk, Master Records." (A/n: ok, I made that up.) Rod held out a hand and Harry and Bob both shook it in turn. Sitting down in-between the two he said, "I take it the other two members of you band left early?"

"Yes, they had to go, sorry," Bob took another sip from his beer. Harry, on the other hand, took a sip from his Pepsi. He was only 17 so he was under 18, the drinking age. Rod took out his card and handed it to Harry.

"Why are you giving this to me, sir?" Harry asked, being as polite as he could.

"The lead singer is usually the founder of the band."

"Well...I did start it but...."

"Then you keep it." He paused for a moment and asked, "Did you write the songs?" looking Harry in the eye. Harry's heart sped up as he grew more nervous.

_This could be our break!_ Was all he could think.

"Yes, I did. I have written all of the songs." Harry nodded.

"It seems as if you had a tragic life."

"Yes..." Harry had no idea where this was headed.

"Very fitting." Rod smiled at the two and continued, "You look the type for the music, you act the type. Hell, you've lived it. Your real. People will love that." Both nodded, showing they understood what he was saying. Rod continued, "How old are you?"

"An adult. That's all you need to know." Bob held up his beer bottle, as if proving it. Harry knew this wasn't going to be good for him, though.

"17..." Harry trailed off.

"Your parents?"

"Dead. Never knew 'em."

"Guardians?"

"Don't have any of those, either, sir."

"Who do you live with?"

"Bob."

"Hm...this might make things a little more difficult," Rod stopped talking and began writing things down, pissing Harry off slightly.

"What do you mean?" Harry sounded way to agitated for his liking (this was his agent, after all) so he added in a calm voice, "Sir?"

"You are under aged, a minor, "He looked up at Harry before continuing writing, "with no legal guardian."

_Well,_ thought Harry, _Technically I DO have guardians...but I sort of ran away..._

"We might," Rod's voice brought him back to reality, "Have to wait until your 18th birthday to actually do anything."

"That would be find, sir," Harry sighed, "I go to a boarding school so I am gone the whole year."

"Well, then, I must be leaving," Rod stood and handed Bob a piece of paper, "Please, may I have your number?" Bob wrote his cell and home number on it and handed it back to Rod, who was putting his hat on.

"I will get in touch with you in mid October."

"Thank you," Both Harry and Bob said. And then Rod was gone.

"Oh," Said Bob.

"My," Harry took off.

"GOD!" Both of them yelled in unison while having its f hysterical laughter.

"I'm guessing he got the record deal or some really good news," Laughed Draco.

"Yes, it would seem so. It might actually be good for the boy."

"He looks so...happy," Draco sighed dreamily, "He should smile more.

"Draco," Severus warned.

"Hey," both Severus and Draco jumped at the sudden voice behind them and whipped around to find,

"Mr. Potter, finally ready to listen?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm in a good mood now. So...speak, wanker." Harry set himself into a seat next to Draco, "Malfoy."

"Potter," Draco said sternly but inside he was a mess. Having Harry so close to him was torment. (A/N: HA! I think someone has a little crush.)

"Well?" Asked Harry impaciantly.

"Yes," Severus cleared his throat, "You ran away."

"Wow..." Harry mock gasped, "Your observant. How ever did you know?"

"Don't play games with me, Mr. Potter. Your sarcasm is not funny."

"I thought it was," He laughed.

"Let's get to point, then." Sev took a sip of his coke and began the story, "When you ran away Voldemort became aware of it. He, and his Death Eaters, have been looking for you ever since. Am I correct to guess that you have put wards up on the place you are staying now that you are of age?" Harry nodded, "Ok, then. But now they knew where you are. Someone saw you and told him. They are coming _here_ in five hours, maybe sooner."

"When is he not trying to kill me? Seriously, this is getting old."

"This is not to be taken lightly, Mr. Potter, because now you don't have anyone to die for you." Harry tensed at Severus's statement.

"If you want to see tomorrow, I suggest you never," He said through gritted teeth, "_Ever_ say that again."

"Now that I have your attention I think we should continue. Dumbledore has ordered that you, Draco, and myself go back to Snape manor for the remainder of the summer, so that would be about a month. We need to stay low and no one can know you are there. I am still an undercover Death Eater, after all."

"Wait...I have to spend my summer at _Snape_ manor...with you two?" Harry bust out laugh, "You've _got_ to be kidding."

"Mr. Potter, I am not kidding, nor am I amused by your childish antics. I do not like this any better than you do, I am afraid. There are more things we must discus when we get to my manor."

"FINE!" Harry threw his arms up in defeat.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter, there is one more thing we need to tell you, and I do not like doing this at all."

"What?" Harry stopped doing what he was doing, knowing this was not going to be good.

"It's about the Wolf."

"Moony? What happened?"

TBC

A/N: Sorry about ANOTHER cliff hanger. I have to go to school, sadly. Hey, that is a good amount of story, a good six pages. How's the plot so far? There is more to it than I said, and of course we are going to hear something about Moony next time! Yeah...we're just getting into a good plot, but I had to put in the stuff about the band because something good HAD to happen for Harry. Can't have everything horrid happen to him. Well...I'll comment to a couple of reviews:

From: slashing-leo ( )  
  
Hello. I am so gald that you deciede to make it H/D I comletely forgot to answer that and then I was all like 'shit'. I really don't like snape. sorry. Anyway, this chapter was nice. and yay cliffhanger. I love those I do that all the time. I was wondering you said the band was named after your band correct? Why don't you use your own songs or write songs for Harry to sing. That wasn't meant in a rude way I hope it didn't sound like it. About the Snape thing. You could have him in there as comic relief or something. Like he's trying to find Harry and Draco and watch them all the time. And they can be in the middle of this really romantic moment and then a squel comes from the closet and they open it up and find Snape. I would so laugh my ass off. Hell I might use that. though I don't think it will fit in to any of my fics so nevermind. But . . . er yes. Comic relief Snape.  
  
Much Love  
Leo

-Yeah, I think I like it being a h/d fic. I LOVE cliffhangers when I write them but not when I read them, so I don't think I'm going to do it anymore. And I am going to have my own songs in there! YAY! Well...when I get the courage to do it. Me an my band are still in the garage stage...so, yeah. That idea would be hilarious! I would laugh my ass off as well! Oh, and I wanted to tell you I have read some of your stuff and I LOVE it! You're a great author.


	4. Welcome to Snape Manor

WARNINGS: This will be a slash story within the next few chapters. That means male/male (Harry/Draco) romantic pairings. This means lots and lots of kissing, touching, and more...duh. If you don't like it why the hell are you here? All you have to do is click the little x button up there and you will be gone. If you have no problem with this, read on. At some point there will be mentions and descriptions of child abuse and maybe rape. I have recently decided that there will be drug use/abuse and drinking.

DISCLAIMER: Harry and co. belong to J.K Rowling...lucky her. I sure wish Draco belonged to me...mmm.... Songs in this fic belong to various bands, though there will be two or three that I have written (thanks to SlashingLeo for the suggestion that I use my own songs) Um...I think that's it.

CHAPTER 4: Welcome to Snape Manor

"Moony?" breathed Harry, dropping his glass, the jagged pieces scattering across the ground of the club in a million tiny pieces, each a piece of his heart. He and Remus had become very good friends during his 6th year, after Sirius had died. Harry was all Remus had left. Harry's heart seemed to stop for a split second as flashes of what could be happening to Moony right now swarmed his head. He began to feel dizy but pushed it away, putting on his mask of indifference, though inside he was screaming his pain.

"Mr. Potter, before you start your usual tantrum," Harry glared at Severus, "You might want to know that we have no idea where he is."

"And that," Snarled Harry, keeping his voice at a deadly low, "Is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, it is. I have been to a few Death Eater meetings since he went missing and Voldemort has said nothing of him."

"I see you've learned to say his name," Harry said, keeping his voice as emotionally bare as possible, "Finally," He added, just to piss Snape off.

"You see here, boy," Sev was loosing his patience, "Draco and I are here to save _your_ ass, leave my personal life out of this." Taking a deep, calming breath, he continued, "There has been no sign that he is hurt, though there is none that he is fine. In the headcounters," Harry flinched at the mention of Sirius's house but Sev decided to ignore it, though Draco did not. Sev continued, "there was no sign of struggle, so we don't think he was taken against his will. We could be very wrong about this, though. They could have covered their tracks. Only time will tell."

"Why are you telling me if you don't know a damn thing?" Harry's face was cool and his voice showed now waver, but his eyes, Draco noticed, gave everything away. They were hard and sad, everything inside the raven-haired boy's head was screwed up and messed about.

"Albus thought it was best."

"What ever that prat thinks is best, is quite the opposite. Everything he's done has made my life a living hell, and this year, I'm telling his this."

"I think we should leave," Draco said, not wanting a fight to break out between the man who was like a father and...Harry. The name sounded so foreign, even in his head. It's not that he didn't like it, in fact he thought it was the most sexy name he has ever heard of. _Oh my god...did I just say SEXY?!_ Thought Draco in shock. He smiled at the thought...finally he understood everything. He like Harry. He liked Harry Potter a lot.

"Whatever," Harry sighed and stood, walking over to Bob. After a moment of talking to him he walked to the stage and packed up his guitar. Harry walked to where Bob was sitting again, put on his black leather duster (A/N: think of Spike's duster in Buffy: the Vampire Slayer.) and walked back to where Draco and Severus sat.

"Read?" Draco asked, a little too nicely, causing Harry to look at him strangely.

"Yeah...lets go," Harry swiftly left the club, not looking back to see if Severus and Malfoy were following. Bob's flat was only around the corner.

"Potter!" Harry heard Sev's voice growl. Harry didn't stop or slow down, and in a moment he heard feet running to catch up with him, the sound echoing off the concrete walls.

"It's just up there," Harry pointed to a rundown flat as they rounded the corner.

"_That's _where you live?" Draco asked, disgusted, but regretted it the moment Harry gave him a look.

"Yes, _Malfoy_, this is where I live. It's better than where I was."

"What do you mean?"

"Shut the fuck up and follow me inside." Both Sev and Draco were stunned by Harry's tone and his swearing...it was just strange hearing it from his mouth. He used to be so innocent. When everyone was inside Harry began to pack, pulling out a fag (cigarette) and lit it up, taking a long drag.

"Put that out right now," Sev demanded.

"And why would I do that?" Harry emptied his clothes into a bag.

"Just put it out."

"Tell me why, first."

"My mother died of lung cancer from smoking."

"Too bad, I've had a couple friends die from over doses, and I say I want to stop...I want to, don't get me wrong, but you'll still catch me in the bathroom shooting up."

"There will be none of this in my home!"

"Then I will NOT be coming to your fucking home! You can't expect me to change!"

"Mr. Potter!" Severus was angry now. "Listen, and listen closely.

"NO!" Harry shouted, zipping up his bag. "YOU shut up and listen to what I have to say for a damn change!" Draco shrank back from Harry's raging eyes. For some reason it pained him to see Harry...his Harry, in such pain. "I am sick and tired of you god damn people telling me how to live my life! You wonder why I'm so fucked up!" Harry scoffed, "You all want to know why I ran away. Maybe you should ask Dumbledore." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"And what do you mean but that, Mr. Potter?" Sev was trying to keep his anger in tact. Albus had helped him get his life in order. He owed the old man his life.

"Ask him yourself."

"Why did you run away?" Asked Draco suddenly.

"Sometimes its easier to run." A spark went off in Harry's head. Easier to run...hm... Picking up a pad and paper Harry wrote a few lines down.

"What was that?" Sev asked as Harry opened his desk.

"A song...I had an idea." Then he lifted a handful of tattered papers and put them inside his guitar case.

"Other songs?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"Ok...ready to go. How are we getting there?"

"We must drive, I'm afraid. Every other way is being watched, and you don't know how to apariate." (A/N: Sorry, I don't have my books with me to check the spelling.)

"Well...?"

"Oh, of course, lets go." Sev lead the way out the door and down the street. Five minutes later they were on the road. Harry was listening to _Brand New_ on his diskman. About two hours later they arrived.

"Well, Mr. Potter, welcome to Snape Manor."

TBC

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Um...yeah, I only did that update thing yesterday because I was REALLY busy and I wanted you to know that I wasn't going to be like those people who write something and leave it for a year before updating again. Someone was REALLY rude to me about that. Anyways, sorry about the shortness...its about two and half pages. I am SO busy. I will have the next chapter up before this day next week, though, and that's a promise. Next Chapter: Harry and Draco spend some time together...oo yay! Bondage. They will all discuss Harry's changes, and Draco will contemplate his nipple piercing. Um...the plot still isn't done unfolding, just so you know. Well I am looking for a good Outsiders fic and there aren't that many here. If you know a good one, please tell me! Or if you know a site that has some will you tell me? PLEASE!!! I need suggestions!! I don't know whether to kill Moony off or not. If you got any ideas, just shoot 'em off. You can put them in the review or you can e-mail me I don't care. Um...what do you think so far? Got any good fic, share em with me if you want. That's all, thanks again so much! Oh, _Brand New_ is an AWESOME band, check them out!


	5. Bonding and a New Song

WARNINGS: This chapter will have slashy feelings from a certain HOT blonde to an also good-looking rocker raven-haired teen. This chapter might also get into the whole child abuse thing. No mentions of rape yet...I think I'll save that for later. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Harry Potter does NOT belong to me...if it did I would NOT be here writing cheesy stories for people...though I have to say this is a kick-ass way to waste my time...I love it. There might be more singing in this and I am currently working on a song especially for this fic...its not done yet so the song will be from another band...most likely Linkin Park. (Their songs fit Harry so well)

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! This is my first fic and I would have to say that I am doing sorta well. I even get reviews from my fav author (who also writes my fav fic!) It's awesome. Um...about some spelling in the story...things from HP...I don't currently have my books with me so I can't check the spelling, so please don't get annoyed. Oh, and I would like to say that just because Harry is pretty much a bad ass now he will NOT be the dominate one once he and Draco get together! I HATE it when he is!

Chapter Five: The Reasons Why...

"Well, Snivillus," Harry emphasized Snape's nickname that Sirius and the other Maumurders gave to him, making Severus scowl, "I give you kudos for have a fuckin' huge place." And it was. Snape Manor was larger than Malfoy Manor, which had often gotten Malfoy Sr. jealous of Severus. It was a huge cobble stone building that looked to be about five stories tall, ivy vines growing its way up the sides like another skin.

The yard was not very well kept but Harry thought it looked better that way. Wild and free the gnarled plants wound together in bunches, seeking life from each other until you couldn't tell where one started and another ended. Thorns jutted out from various plants that Harry had never seen before and guessed they were magical. In front of the manor, cutting it off from the rest of the world was a tall metal gate; all-eerie looking yet having a sense of honor and history, if that made any sense.

Atop the manor was a window room and Harry instantly knew he wished to sleep there, to stay there every waking and sleeping moment. The aura of the circular tower room pulled him and he gapped at it.

"I see you've found a place you would like to stay," Sev drawled, trying to do a Draco impression but failing...no one can do it half as decant as Draco himself.

"Could I?" Harry breathed, still not able to tare his eyes away from the room.

"Yes, you may, and I will also give you an extra room where you can set up your musical items...where you can practice. I understand how much it means to you."

"You...huh?" Harry was baffled. Snape...the same Snape that was always so rude to him was being..."Nice? You're being nice? To...me? Harry Potter?"

"Mr. Potter, contrary to what you believe I do not hate you." Harry scoffed but Severus pretended to ignore it, "I hated and still hate your father." Pausing for a moment, trying to decide where he should take this conversation, he began again, "Tonight, and every night, directly after dinner, we will all discuss you, Mr. Potter, and what has happened in your life. We will start tonight small...with your current outer appearance, but then we will slowly work our way to more personal things, your emotions. We need to learn to trust each other, especially you and Draco."

"Whatever." Harry really had no urge to discuss his life because he tried to pretend it didn't exist unless he was singing. That was the only time he let out his feelings. Then he had an idea, "No."

"What do you mean-?" But Harry cut him off,

"Stuff it, Snape, and let me finish before you get your knickers in a twist." Draco stifled a laugh. "I will _not_ discuss my life with you once it gets to my past and my emotions. I will perform for you. I have music recorded so all I have to do it sing with it. That's the only way I could do it. Take it or leave it."

"If that's all you can give it is all I can take, now isn't it, Mr. Potter?"

"Why yes, Snape, it is. Oh, and before school starts I need to go to Muggle London."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"New clothes...another tattoo...and maybe a piercing." Draco's stomach did a front flip. Harry was going to get more of those sexy things?!

"Yes, you may go, but we will all be going."

"Who gives a damn?"

"Mr. Potter?" Sev ground out, giving him a warning.

"Fine! I wont swear in front of you...at least I'll try not to. If I smoke I'll go outside and I'll try not to get high. It's hard, you know." Draco felt saddened by Harry's words...it was as if he didn't want to quit.

_Maybe he doesn't, Draco._

_**Shut up!**_

_Talking to yourself now, huh?_

_**You ARE myself...so if I am then...you are too!**_

_DAMN!_

Draco pushed the fight with himself out of his head and he chuckled softly at how crazy he sounded.

"Draco," Draco was broken out of his thoughts by Sev's voice, "You know your way around. Stay with Mr. Potter. Bring him to his room, help him settle in, and bring his down for dinner. I know it is late," He looked at his watch (A/N: I know he probably wouldn't have one of those, but...hey...my story, my rules...lol.) "Yes, it is quite late, almost mid-night. We all need to eat so...be on your way."

Harry slung his cased guitar over his shoulder and grabbed his bag but it was quickly snatched out of his hands.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"Don't call me that," Draco responded a moment later as they entered the manor.

"Why?" Asked Harry, honestly wanting to know why.

"I'm not a Malfoy anymore. My father disowned me when I refused the Dark Mark." (A/N: Hm...sorry if I said before that he was a spy. I don't like that...I'm changing the plot a little there but I just can't remember if I said he was a spy? I hope not...SEV IS STILL A SRY! NO ONE KNOWS DRACO IS WITH HIM!!!! Sorry about the confusion.)

"Really? I'm impressed, good job, Draco." Draco starred at him for a moment, trying to decipher if he was making fun or not. When Draco found no sarcasm in Harry's beautiful green eyes- _Wait...did I just call his eyes beautiful? _Draco was shocked. He knew he had feelings for the Gryffindor...but this? This sounded like he was in love.

"I don't like muggles or muggle-borns but I don't want to kill them. And I sure as hell don't want to be controlled by someone...especially a psycho maniac."

"Have you met him?" Asked Harry softly.

"No...I know you have though." Draco paused for a moment, "What was it like?"

"You're crossing the line, Draco."

"Sorry. So," Draco said, changing the subject, "Do you write all of your music?"

"Yeah. I write the songs but the whole band usually writes the sheet music. And obviously I sing. Dashiell raps when rapping is needed, and he also does keyboard. They are all really close to me...lately they-"But Harry stopped himself. He was about to cross the line. They fiannly reached Harry's room (There were a lot of stairs) and they set his things down.

"No need to put anything away, I don't have much."

"Ok." Harry sat down on the unmade bed and pulled out his worn out lyricws notebook and began writing, finishing a song he began writing about a moth ago.

(A/N: This song is called CRAWLING by LINKIN PARK. I got these lyrics strait from the little book that comes with the CD.)

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal (A/N: In the book it actually says "Consuming all I feel" but the song doesn't say that, so...)_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming/confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending_

_Controlling/I can't seem_

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced_

_That there's just too much pressure to take)_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me_

_Distracting/reacting_

_Against my will I stand before my own reflection_

_It's haunting how I can't seem..._

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced_

_That there's just too much pressure to take)_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing, confusing what is real_

_(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming/confusing)_

_Confusing what is real_

_(This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending_

_Controlling/I can't seem)_

_Confusing what is real_

Setting his pencil down Harry took a long shaking breath. That song has been his project for so long and it was finally done. He smiled at that but at the same time he wanted to cry. It was one of his favorites.... something that was very important and was special. It wasn't his favorite, granted, but it was on his top five list. He hadn't found his favorite yet.

"Harry...time for dinner." Draco said, looking at Harry with a questioning glance. He wanted to know what he was writing and why he all of a sudden looked so...glum. Harry sighed and they both walked in a comfortable silence to dinner.

A/N: There you go! Chapter five and I do hope you liked it! Its five pages! Yay! Again, please send your suggestions. It wasn't much but I just wanted to show how Harry and Draco could easily get along...it will become important. Thanks again! I NEED YOUR HELP!!! I want Harry to get another tattoo...what should it be of? And please, no Silver Dragon...a lot of people have that. I also want him to get another piercing...lip or nose? Please, I need your suggestions. Thanks again!

-Cherry


	6. Nothing Gold can Stay

WARNINGS: This chapter will get a little more slahy thoughts. Nothing actually 'happens' yet, but...yeah. There will be a brief description of child abuse, I'll warn you when we get there. There will also be drug use and possibly heavy drinking. There is also a VERY brief rape thing. I don't have the heart to write it so I had someone else do it. It's not descriptive but I'll warn you when we get there with this: $. That signals the abuse and rape.

DISCLAIMER: Harry and Co. Belong to J.K Rowling. The plot and various characters belong to me. The band name _Wrong Turn_ is my band. If there are any songs they are by various bands, I'll tell you when we get there. The quote _Nothing Gold can Stay_ from the book _The Outsiders_ is by S.E Hinton. (Its from the poem _Nothing Gold can Stay_ by Robert Frost.)

_**A/N: Wow, I totally screwed up! In chapter two I had the song Crawling by Linkin Park and he performed it. Then, in the last chapter I had Harry write it! I can't believe I did that! I'm not sure how to fix it, though. So I'll just repost the last chapter here before going on to the next chapter. THIS IS THE FIXED VERSION! **_

WARNINGS: This chapter will have slashy feelings from a certain HOT blonde to an also good-looking rocker raven-haired teen. This chapter might also get into the whole child abuse thing. No mentions of rape yet...I think I'll save that for later. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Harry Potter does NOT belong to me...if it did I would NOT be here writing cheesy stories for people...though I have to say this is a kick-ass way to waste my time...I love it. There might be more singing in this and I am currently working on a song especially for this fic...its not done yet so the song will be from another band...most likely Linkin Park. (Their songs fit Harry so well)

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! This is my first fic and I would have to say that I am doing sorta well. I even get reviews from my fav author (who also writes my fav fic!) It's awesome. Um...about some spelling in the story...things from HP...I don't currently have my books with me so I can't check the spelling, so please don't get annoyed. Oh, and I would like to say that just because Harry is pretty much a bad ass now he will NOT be the dominate one once he and Draco get together! I HATE it when he is!

Chapter Five: The Reasons Why...

"Well, Snivillus," Harry emphasized Snape's nickname that Sirius and the other Maumurders gave to him, making Severus scowl, "I give you kudos for have a fuckin' huge place." And it was. Snape Manor was larger than Malfoy Manor, which had often gotten Malfoy Sr. jealous of Severus. It was a huge cobble stone building that looked to be about five stories tall, ivy vines growing its way up the sides like another skin.

The yard was not very well kept but Harry thought it looked better that way. Wild and free the gnarled plants wound together in bunches, seeking life from each other until you couldn't tell where one started and another ended. Thorns jutted out from various plants that Harry had never seen before and guessed they were magical. In front of the manor, cutting it off from the rest of the world was a tall metal gate; all-eerie looking yet having a sense of honor and history, if that made any sense.

Atop the manor was a window room and Harry instantly knew he wished to sleep there, to stay there every waking and sleeping moment. The aura of the circular tower room pulled him and he gapped at it.

"I see you've found a place you would like to stay," Sev drawled, trying to do a Draco impression but failing...no one can do it half as decant as Draco himself.

"Could I?" Harry breathed, still not able to tare his eyes away from the room.

"Yes, you may, and I will also give you an extra room where you can set up your musical items...where you can practice. I understand how much it means to you."

"You...huh?" Harry was baffled. Snape...the same Snape that was always so rude to him was being..."Nice? You're being nice? To...me? Harry Potter?"

"Mr. Potter, contrary to what you believe I do not hate you." Harry scoffed but Severus pretended to ignore it, "I hated and still hate your father." Pausing for a moment, trying to decide where he should take this conversation, he began again, "Tonight, and every night, directly after dinner, we will all discuss you, Mr. Potter, and what has happened in your life. We will start tonight small...with your current outer appearance, but then we will slowly work our way to more personal things, your emotions. We need to learn to trust each other, especially you and Draco."

"Whatever." Harry really had no urge to discuss his life because he tried to pretend it didn't exist unless he was singing. That was the only time he let out his feelings. Then he had an idea, "No."

"What do you mean-?" But Harry cut him off,

"Stuff it, Snape, and let me finish before you get your knickers in a twist." Draco stifled a laugh. "I will _not_ discuss my life with you once it gets to my past and my emotions. I will perform for you. I have music recorded so all I have to do it sing with it. That's the only way I could do it. Take it or leave it."

"If that's all you can give it is all I can take, now isn't it, Mr. Potter?"

"Why yes, Snape, it is. Oh, and before school starts I need to go to Muggle London."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"New clothes...another tattoo...and maybe a piercing." Draco's stomach did a front flip. Harry was going to get more of those sexy things?!

"Yes, you may go, but we will all be going."

"Who gives a damn?"

"Mr. Potter?" Sev ground out, giving him a warning.

"Fine! I wont swear in front of you...at least I'll try not to. If I smoke I'll go outside and I'll try not to get high. It's hard, you know." Draco felt saddened by Harry's words...it was as if he didn't want to quit.

_Maybe he doesn't, Draco._

_**Shut up!**_

_Talking to yourself now, huh?_

_**You ARE myself...so if I am then...you are too!**_

_DAMN!_

Draco pushed the fight with himself out of his head and he chuckled softly at how crazy he sounded.

"Draco," Draco was broken out of his thoughts by Sev's voice, "You know your way around. Stay with Mr. Potter. Bring him to his room, help him settle in, and bring his down for dinner. I know it is late," He looked at his watch (A/N: I know he probably wouldn't have one of those, but...hey...my story, my rules...lol.) "Yes, it is quite late, almost mid-night. We all need to eat so...be on your way."

Harry slung his cased guitar over his shoulder and grabbed his bag but it was quickly snatched out of his hands.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"Don't call me that," Draco responded a moment later as they entered the manor.

"Why?" Asked Harry, honestly wanting to know why.

"I'm not a Malfoy anymore. My father disowned me when I refused the Dark Mark."

"Really? I'm impressed, good job, Draco." Draco starred at him for a moment, trying to decipher if he was making fun or not. When Draco found no sarcasm in Harry's beautiful green eyes- _Wait...did I just call his eyes beautiful? _Draco was shocked. He knew he had feelings for the Gryffindor...but this? This sounded like he was in love.

"I don't like muggles or muggle-borns but I don't want to kill them. And I sure as hell don't want to be controlled by someone...especially a psycho maniac."

"Have you met him?" Asked Harry softly.

"No...I know you have though." Draco paused for a moment, "What was it like?"

"You're crossing the line, Draco."

"Sorry. So," Draco said, changing the subject, "Do you write all of your music?"

"Yeah. I write the songs but the whole band usually writes the sheet music. And obviously I sing. Dashiell raps when rapping is needed, and he also does keyboard. They are all really close to me...lately they-"But Harry stopped himself. He was about to cross the line. They finally reached Harry's room (There were a lot of stairs) and they set his things down.

"No need to put anything away, I don't have much."

"Ok." Harry sat down on the unmade bed and pulled out his worn-out lyrics notebook and began writing, finishing a song he began writing about a month ago.

(This is called _Pantomime_ by Incubus.)

In my fantasy I'm a pantomime  
I'll just move my hands and everyone sees what I mean  
Words are too messy  
And it's way past time   
To end in my mouth  
  
Paint my face white and tried   
Reinvent the sea  
One wave at a time  
Speak without my voice and see the world by candlelight  
  
I ain't afraid to let it out  
I'm not afraid to take that fall  
But I have found beyond all doubt  
We say more by saying nothing at all  
  
In my fantasy no such thing as time  
Minutes bleed into days  
Avant garde  
Show me your heresies  
And I'll show you mine  
We only speak in pantomimes on this carpet ride  
  
I ain't afraid to let it out  
I'm not afraid to take that fall  
But I have found beyond all doubt  
We say more by saying nothing at all  
  
In my fantasy you look good entwined  
In my hair and skin and spit and sweat and spilled red wine  
You're my deep secret  
I'm your pantomime  
I'll just move my hands  
I promise you'll see what I mean

Setting his pencil down Harry took a long shaking breath. That song has been his project for so long and it was finally done. He smiled at that but at the same time he wanted to cry. It was one of his favorites.... something that was very important and was special. It wasn't his favorite, granted, but it was on his top five list. He hadn't found his favorite yet.

"Harry...time for dinner." Draco said, looking at Harry with a questioning glance. He wanted to know what he was writing and why he all of a sudden looked so...glum. Harry sighed and they both walked in a comfortable silence to dinner.

A/N: There you go! Chapter five and I do hope you liked it! Its five pages! Yay! Again, please send your suggestions. It wasn't much but I just wanted to show how Harry and Draco could easily get along...it will become important. Thanks again! I NEED YOUR HELP!!! I want Harry to get another tattoo...what should it be of? And please, no Silver Dragon...a lot of people have that. I also want him to get another piercing...lip or nose? Please, I need your suggestions. Thanks again!

-Cherry

A/N: **_Ok, that was the reposting of the last chapter (chapter 5) with the new song. I still cannot believe I did that! Oh well, sorry about the confusion! I'll be much more careful. Ok, now onto chapter 6:_**

WARNINGS, DISCLAIMERS, AND A/N FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE VERY TOP BEFORE THE REPOST OF CHAPTER FIVE! I ALSO THINK I AM GOING TO BE DOING SOME POV'S. BEAR WITH ME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TELL ME AND I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN.

Chapter Six: Nothing Gold can Stay

HARRY'S POV:

Draco and I walked slowly down the many steps. _Goddamn! How many stairs does one man need? _I thought. I mean, come on, Snape is one person, he no way in hell needs all of this room! And even if he has two people over he still doesn't. There are rich snobby people for you, always thinking they need to be superior to everyone else. But I can't say I'm not impressed. This place was enormous and most everything was some form of polished wood or marble.

Taking a sideways glance at Draco I noticed how his hair had grown longer and for the first time it registered in my head that he no longer slicks back the blonde strands. His straight blond/white hair hung loosely in his eyes, framing his finely defined face and high cheekbones. _EW! What the fuck? Did I just describe Dra-Malfoy like that? What has the world come to? _Sadly, with a sigh, I knew there was no denying it...Draco was sexy. He was gorgeous; he was a god, for fucks sake. One look at him and no madder what gender or sexuality you are, you just want to pin him to the wall and ravish him.

_Uh-oh._ Those thoughts were doing a little something to me that I didn't want to be happening. Surprising myself I blushed slightly. No matter how many times I had gotten drunk and high (I know, I should stop. I try...its just so hard!) I have never...um...bedded anyone. I am still a virgin...yeah, I know, yuck it up. The great Harry Potter a virgin. Well, you want to know something even more shocking? I'm gay...or maybe bi. I guess bi, I'm still attracted to girls. But I have to say I prefer guys. _NO!_ I can NOT have a crush on Malfoy, it just...NO! Stop thinking these thoughts!

I noticed then that Draco...no, _MALFOY_ was looking at me funny.

"What?" I snapped.

"You were mumbling to yourself...kind of."

"Sorry."

"So, anything you want to talk to me about?" I scoffed. Talk to Malfoy about my sexual preference, no thanks. He'd probably just point, laugh, and tell the paper so I can be utterly humiliated.

"No, there is nothing to talk about." We were silent for a bit longer when I finally got fed up. I stopped in the middle of the hall and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY IS EVERYTHING SO FAR APART?" Malfoy just chuckled, a real chuckle, not his scoff. Then he smiled...and my god was a great smile it is! A real smile, for once, not that smirk...though that is kind of sexy.

"What?"

"The door is right there." He pointed to the oak door and right before I entered I said,

"You should do that more often," _Smooth, Harry, real smooth, you sound so smart, your brilliance astounds me...'You should do that more often'? Wow, I _really_ need help!_

"What?" he looked confused.

"Smile," And with that I walked in, leaving a, what I was hoping to be, stunned Draco Malfoy. That time I thought _smooth, real smooth,_ for real. No sarcasm. Smirking I sat down and looked at Snape. Greasy basterd.

DRACO'S POV:

Harry likes my smile. I am so confused. Is he gay, bi? I'll have to ask him. That smile he gave me right before he walked in, to die for. GOD! Why am I acting like a love-struck school-girl? I'm a Malfoy.

**No, I'm not. **

_Well, technically, your not but still..._ I'm not a Malfoy! _Temper, temper, Draco._ Shut the fuck up! 

That thoroughly stopped my conversation with myself. God, I am going crazy. Taking a deep breath I walked into the dinning hall to find Sev and Harry just...looking at each other. Strange, huh? Ph, yeah right, strange. Sitting down I cleared my throat, breaking Harry and Sev out of their death glare contest. With a pop the food appeared and Harry eyed it.

"I won't poison you, you know," Sev ground out. Harry glared.

"I know, I'm still not used to eating a lot of food, that's all," said Harry dishing himself a small pile of mashed potatoes. I hoped to whatever God was listening that that wasn't going to be all he was going to eat.

"What do you mean, Mr. Potter?" Harry's eyes widened and he realized, I could tell, that he had crossed his only line.

"Nothing, I meant nothing. I just don't eat this much where I live. Bob and I aren't exactly rich, as you could tell. We usually get pizza or something." I knew Harry was lying. He was lying through his beautiful perfect teeth. I saw Sev eye him and study him carefully. I could tell that he, too, knew Harry was lying, but he let it go...for now.

"Now, Mr. Potter, would you like to share with us your new...change?"

"Happily," Harry smiled brightly and I noticed something glittering on his tongue.

"Harry...is that...?" But I never got around to finish asking because Harry smirked and stuck out his tongue.

"A tongue piercing? Uh-huh. The first one I got. Hurt like a bitch." I winced just thinking about it. A needle going through you tongue...ouch. Harry stood and..._took off his shirt! _ I had to have been dreaming.

"I got my nipple pierced second. That was one of the most painful things I have ever felt," He laughed. I noticed something peeking out of his pants that looked gold. On his left hipbone.

"That's a tattoo...one of my three. It's a snitch, see?" He pulled his pants down slightly to reveal a tiny snitch.

"How did you get muggles to do that?" I asked.

"I drew it and said it was something I invented. I drew all of my tattoos original sketches. On my back I have a phoenix, see?" He turned and both Sev and I gasped at the brilliant phoenix we saw. It was fairly large, covering the entirety of his left shoulder blade. Its wing outstretched, almost going onto hi left shoulder. The other wing splayed out onto his right shoulder blade to almost the middle of it. The phoenix spouted from flames. (A/N: Think of the OOTP British cover.)

"You drew that?" I head Sev asked.

"Yeah...why? Do you think its bad?" Harry sounded uneasy.

"No, on the contrary, I like it very much. You have talent." Harry's mouth dropped at Sev's nice comment. Sev decided to ignore it and stood. "Well, we should all be off to bed."

"Come on, Golden Boy," I said as Harry and I walked up the stage.

"Don't call me that." He stopped in his tracks. _Oops._

"Why? Isn't that what you are?" _There you go, Draco, that's the way you get him to like you._

"Does it look like I'm the Golden Boy?"

"No, I guess not. Not anymore. This is a very Slytherin side of you." I smirked as we continued up the stair. My room was just down the hall from Harry's.

"The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin, you know." We stopped in front of his room.

"Really?" To say I was shocked was a very large understatement.

"Yes, really. Tell me...do you really think I'm golden?"

"No, not anymore." He smiled for some unknown reason, opened his door, and before he closed it he said,

"'Nothing gold can stay'," And then he was gone. I went to my room and went to bed.

NORMAL POV:

When Harry stepped into his room he took a deep breath. This was too much to take. Everything...he was putting down his walls, letting his mask slip. He couldn't have this. Quickly he went to his bag and dug hastily for something. Finally he found what he was looking for...his lovely drugs. He took one hit and went to sleep, his nerves calm, and singing to a song that helped him go to sleep:

(A/N: This is _All at Sea _by Jamie Cullum)

I'm all at sea  
Where no one can bother me  
Forgot my roots  
If only for a day  
Just me and my thoughts  
Sitting far away   
  
Like a warm drink it seeps into my soul  
Please just leave me right here on my own  
Later on you could spend some time with me  
If you want to, all at sea  
  
I'm all at sea  
Where no-one can bother me  
I sleep by myself  
I drink on my own  
I don't speak to nobody  
I gave away my phone  
  
Like a warm drink it seeps into my soul  
Please just leave me right here on my own  
Later on you could spend some time with me  
If you want to, all at sea  
  
Now I need you more than ever  
I need you more than ever now  
  
If you don't need it every day  
But sometimes don't you just crave  
To disappear within your mind   
You never know what you might find  
So come and spend some time with me  
And we will spend it all at sea  
  
Like a warm drink it seeps into my soul  
Please just leave me right here on my own  
Later on you could spend some time with me  
If you want to, all at sea  
  
Ooooh  
If you want to, all at sea  
If you want to

$$$$: _"Boy! Get your lazy ass down here now!!!" Yelled Vernon. Harry hastily stuffed his potions book under the loose floorboard and yelled, _

_"One second, Uncle!" And ran down the stairs as fast as his feet would take him. That summer had done worlds of wonder for him. He was no longer the scrawny kid, but stood at almost 6'. He was still skinny but all the yard work had done him good. His muscles were lean and hard, giving him definition and a tight six-pack that went with his skinny body. He wasn't bulky, though, he had the perfect seeker's body. But, no matter how much stronger he was, didn't prepare his for this._

_As soon as Harry went through the kitchen he was slammed into the wall, his head hitting picture, the glass shattering, pieces of it getting jammed into his scalp. With a yelp of pain Harry's hand immediately darted there but before he could do a thing a fist plowed into his face. And then a kick, two, three, a rip snapped. The pain. That's all he could feel. Pain. Pain. Pain. His pants were pulled off, he could tell. Then he felt as if he was being ripped in two. He was raped...by his Uncle...he felt dirt. _

Harry woke with a yell, quickly covering his mouth with his hand. As fast as he could he turned on the light, grabbed his lyrics book, and wrote a song:

(A/N: This is _Replica_ by Fear Factory. They rock! They are an 80's metal band.)

_There is no love_

_I am a duplication_

_Innocently_

_I was conceived_

_So violently_

_There was no love_

_There was no love for me_

_There was only hatred_

_I am rape_

_I am hate_

_I am rape_

_I am hate_

_Everyday I feel anonymous hate_

_Forever in the shadow of disgrace _

_I am rape_

_I am hate_

_I am rape_

_I am hate_

_Filled with pain_

_A bruised and darkened soul_

_Spare me from the_

_Life that's full of misery_

_I don't want to live that way_

_I don't want to live that way_

_There is no love_

_Everyday I feel anonymous hate_

_Forever in the shadow of disgrace _

_I am rape_

_I am hate_

_I am rape_

_I am hate_

_Filled with pain_

_A bruised and darkened soul_

_Spare me from the_

_Life that's full of misery_

_I don't want to live that way_

_I don't want to live that way_

_I am so_

_Filled with pain_

_A bruised and darkened soul_

_Spare me from the_

_Life that's full of misery_

_I don't want to live that way_

_I don't want to live that way..._

_Filled with pain_

_A bruised and darkened soul_

_Spare me from the_

_Life that's full of misery_

_Spare me from the_

_Life that's full of pain_

_Spare me from the _

_Life that's full of pain_

_I don't want to live that way_

_I don't want to live that way_

And when Harry was finished...he cried. He cried for the first time since Sirius died. And unknown to him a pair of silver eyes were watching him, tears were shredded there as well.

A/N: Ok, there isn't a lot but I have had a LOT of tests in school lately. There are three songs, I know, but I found them all a little important. That's really all I have to say. Oh! I was REALLY thinking about an industrial piercing in Harry's ear for a piercing. I'm still thinking about a tattoo. I want it to actually mean something to him, you know? Any good fics? Share with me please!Well, send your suggesting, comments, and of course constructive criticism.

-Cherry

PS: GHOST OF THE ROBOT ROCKS!!! I AM SOOOOO MAD THAT THEY BROKE UP!!!!!!!!!


	7. End of Animosity

WARNINGS: There will be more drug use, more slash, maybe some alcohol drinking, and language. DON'T DO DRUGS! THEY ARE BAD! Self harm. If you don't like slash or anything do go away, no flames or anything. I warned you so it's your fault. There might be more on the abuse, but I'll warn you with this: .

DISCLAIMERS: I've said this over and over for god knows how many times, well, it's only been, like, six, but still. I do NOT own Harry Potter and Co. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. There are some characters that DO belong to me, if you know Harry Potter like I do you'll know. The plot also belongs to me. Old Spice soap belongs to Old Spice, duh.

A/N: Many of you are asking me why I said that Harry was a virgin but was raped. That was NOT a mistake. He may not be technically a virgin, but in his mind he is because he has never actually made love to anyone. He has never done it willingly to someone he loves and who loves him back. Sorry for the confusion. I have a Beta now! Yay! Thanks Blackraven13! Also, thank you BR13 for the title of this chapter. The rest of the story is going to stick to normal author's POV.

In light of some things that have happened to people that are close to me lately I will dedicate this chapter to Mike, Scott, and EVERY friend I have who does drugs and cuts themselves. I'll always be here for you, don't forget that.

Chapter seven: End of Animosity

When Harry awoke he was in a very uncomfortable position propped up against his headboard. With a groan he remembered why he was there. Snape and Draco coming to the club, Harry going to Snape Manor, dinner, Draco and him talking, shooting up, going to sleep, dreaming...waking up...the song. Harry

looked down at open notebook in his lap and read the song over.

'Where did that come from?' he thought to himself 'That's so...I don't know...deep? I didn't think I could write something like that...' Harry was broken out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

As quickly as he could Harry closed his notebook, stood, slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt and said, "Come in." The door opened and a fully clothed wet-haired Draco walked in.

"Hey," Came softly from Draco.

"Hi." Harry sat back down and looked anywhere but Draco. He was feeling things he had never felt before and they were confusing. His heart speed up and his breathing quickened and he felt as if he would pass out any moment. Why was he feeling things like this while around the blonde-haired

Slytherin Prince?

Draco walked into the room and his breath hitched. It wasn't the first time he had seen the green eyed boy but for some reason it felt different. Maybe it was because they were alone and weren't threatening to hex each other. Taking a deep breath Draco walked over to Harry's bed and Harry nodded, giving silent permission for Draco to sit. Draco complied.

"So," Harry began, cracking his back, "Are you here for any particular reason?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright." Harry froze mid crack and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"I, uh...heard you screaming in your sleep. I didn't come to your room," He lied quickly seeing the look on Harry's face. He looked scared, but it soon turned to shame and he looked away.

"Sorry," He said in a barley audible whisper.

"Why are you sorry?" Draco asked in a whisper as well. Draco could sense Harry stiffen and he wanted to comfort him, wanted to hold him and tell him things were going to be all right. But he restrained himself and listened carefully.

"For waking you. I didn't mean to." Harry said. That struck odd for Draco...it didn't make sense. Harry seemed afraid that Draco would hurt him, he was showing signs of abuse. Draco had seen it before in some of his friends, the Slytherins who would stay loyal to him: Pansy and his best guy friend, Blaise.

Shifting slightly closer to Harry and said, "Don't worry about it, I was awake." It was a flat out lie but he didn't want Harry to freak out or anything.

"Oh, ok. And the answer to your question is yes I'm fine. Just a nightmare, I have them a lot." With a sigh Harry relaxed but stiffened immediately when out of the corner of his eye he saw the bag of white powder – his drugs. Oh shit! Draco saw the panicked look in his eyes and wondered what was wrong.

"Um, Draco, do you think you could leave...I have to, uh..." Harry struggled for a moment, "Take a shower. I'll be downstairs for breakfast when I'm done."

Draco nodded and left and as soon as he was gone Harry went to the shower. To his surprised everything was high-tech muggle style. There was bath that was the size of a small swimming pool and a shower on the opposite side. Everything was a dazzling high polished marble that you could see your reflection in and was very cold on Harry's bare feet. The showerhead had many different buttons for many different settings, but Harry settled with 'massage' and turned it on very hot.

Lathering his hands with the Old Spice soap he quickly washed his body and his hair. Once he was clean he slowed his movements and began tracing the scars that littered his body. He was glad that last night, when he too off his shirt, the light was so dim that you couldn't see the scars. There was one that bothered Harry more than the others, the one in the crook of his elbow...one that wasn't caused by Vernon. No, Wormtail had caused this one when Harry was 14 years old.

'It's my fault,' he thought as he traced the scar with his forefinger, 'That Voldemort is alive right

now, that he is back once again. And it's up to me to bring him down once and for all.'

Slowly Harry ran his hand up his neck, down his chest, over his nipple ring, until he found a very long scar going from his armpit to his navel. He shuddered at the memory of how he had gotten it. But he cast that memory aside and his hands wandered to the inside of his right thigh where another long scar lay. That story was another that no one but he, Vernon, and Dudley knew. With a growl Harry punched the title (which wasn't marble) and it shattered, pieces falling to the ground.

Quickly he got out of the shower and got dressed. Today he wore a pair of very ripped boot cut jeans, his converse (the same as before) and a tight 'The Ramones' shirt that clung to his every curve. The belt he put on had metal hoops hanging from it, and hanging from the hoops were various chains and straps.

He also decided to change his eyebrow ring to a loop with a clear blue cap. (A/n: I have no idea what those things are called. The things that cover the part that's pokey.) His tongue stud he changed to the blue one that matched his eyebrow ring.

Moving to the mirror he found all of his hair care supplies and reached for the spiking gel. Putting a large amount into his palm he ran it through his still wet hair, slicking back the sides the best he could and raising the middle to his usual faux hawk, the highlights in his hair standing out well. Today he decided to wear glasses instead of contacts. (A/N: I'm not sure if I said this before but he wears the black dorky plastic square ones like Wheezer does.)

Some of the gel he had on his hands got into the deep gash on his knuckles of his right hand that was caused by punching the tiles, and he winced in pain, quickly rinsing it off and wrapping gauze (which he found in the medicine cabinet) lazily around the wound.

Before he left he looked in the full sized mirror and took a good look at himself, something he hadn't done in a long time. He was no longer the scrawny 11-year-old kid with skin too pale and a body too small for his head. Now he was an almost 6' tall tan and muscular 17 year old. Now, he wasn't bulky, but

skinny and very well defined, a six-pack standing out on his thin stomach. His biceps were small as well, but the muscles could be seen without a problem. All of those years of hard labor at the Dursley's weren't wasted. All in all, he concluded, he had the perfect seeker's build. (A/N: Ok, if this will help think of Spike from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. He's tall, skinny, but very well defined. That's Harry, but Harry is shorter than him, Draco is taller than Harry.)

Harry hoped, as he walked down to the Dining Hall, that no one would fuss over his bandaged and still slightly bleeding hand. He hoped more than no one would want to look at it because they were bound to freak out; the gash was pretty deep and if the pressure was taken off it would surely begin to bleed profusely again. Even through the gauze you could see the blood seeping through, so Harry hid his hand behind his back slightly as he walked through the oak doors.

Sev and Draco were already sitting at the table, waiting patiently for Harry to arrive. Harry smiled and said,

"Good morning, nice to see you guys like me enough to wait," And sat down. Draco and Sev shared a look that clearly said 'He's hiding something'. On the table, since it was now lunchtime, sat fruits, bread, macaroni, and other various things. (A/N: I am American and do not know some of the English foods. Like, I have no clue what steak and kidney pie is, so bare with me.) Sev and Draco dished themselves a full plate of food while Harry took a strawberry, a small piece of bread, and a very small spoonful of macaroni, and began eating (with difficulty) with his left hand.

"So, Snape," Harry said with no worry about being rude, "How was your night?"

"Fine, Mr. Potter, yours?" Harry looked at Draco but his face said he had not told.

"Fine, no problems. Thank you for asking."

"Glad to see you still have some manners." Sev remarked. Harry rolled his eyes, sighed, and set down his silverware.

"Look, Snape, I truly would rather be at Bob's house than here. We both had no choice, but how about we at least be civil to one another? You can call me Harry, if you want. I am not my father, no matter how much I look like him."

There was quiet for a long moment where Harry pushed his half-eaten food away from him.

"I accept this...truce of yours, Mr. Potter." Sev paused for a moment, "Is that all your going to eat?"

"Um...yeah. I'm not that hungry." Draco looked at Harry and was disturbed by what he saw. The once dazzling green eyes were void of emotion save for insecurity. He was fidgeting in his chair, keeping his right hand under the table at all times.

"Very well," Sev brought Draco out of his ponderings, "If you get hungry just call a house elf. You may do as you wish. Dinner will be promptly at 6:00 tonight. We won't be waiting for you this time." Harry nodded and Sev left.

"Harry, what do you want to do today?" Draco asked.

"Hm," Harry thought for a moment, "I think I'll find a room where I can set up my things. Do you think Snape has recording equipment?"

"There's a room here that will give you what you want. You can go there. Would you like me to show you?" Draco stood.

"Yes, thanks." Harry stood as well, but Draco noticed how he shifted his right hand to a spot where Draco couldn't see. Together they walked side by side along the long hallways that had various paintings and statues. Their footsteps echoed off the walls and they both stayed silent. At long last, breaking the very awkward silence, Draco stopped in front of a room.

"This is it. When your inside just think about what you need and the room will provide it."

"Thank you, Draco. You have no idea what it means to be that you're not being an ass."

"I don't have to pretend anymore, now that I no longer have to uphold the Malfoy name."

"I'm sorry about that. I know I've said that before, but I am. I won't lie, I hated your father, and I still do. Hell, he's tried to kill me on more than one occasion, but he was still you father." After a long pause Harry gathered his nerves, took a deep breath, and stammered, "Um, Draco, I, uh, well, that is to say, I wanted to,"

His rambling was cut off by Draco's soft lips on his. At first he just stood there, shocked, but soon he began to respond, putting his arms around Draco's neck while Draco snaked his around Harry's waist. Harry buried his good hand in Draco's silky hair and Draco pulled Harry closer to his body. Draco's tongue darted out and licked Harry's bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. When Harry granted it Draco was ecstatic, and slipped his tongue into Harry's warm mouth happily.

Draco explored Harry's mouth slowly, sliding his tongue over the roof of Harry's mouth and pulling a moan out of the raven haired beauty. When oxygen became an issue they broke apart, both breathing heavily, while Draco rested his forehead on Harry's. He smirked and said, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Harry chuckled softly and said, "I'm glad you did." But, of course, with Harry's horrible luck, Sev interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought Mr. Potter might like to look at this," He handed Harry The Daily Prophet and walked away. Harry read it:

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back! What do we do now? He was said to be back by Mr. Harry Potter back in his 4th, year but people cast it aside as a plea for attention. After Potter's Godfather, convicted criminal Sirius Black, died at the end of Potter's 5th year, sources said that there was some proof of You-Know-Who's return, but yet again it was cast aside. Now, with the capture of Peter Pettigrew, there is solid proof of his return. Sirius black has also been cleared of all charges and a proper grave set up for him (since his body could not be recovered). What will we do now? All hope turns to Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, will he save us?_

Harry stopped there, heart swollen with emotions he hasn't had in a very long time. He was in a daze and turned away, willing himself not to cry. Instantly he shoved the paper into Draco's hands and ran to his room. Draco read the paper and dropped it to the ground when he was finished, running as fast as he

could to Severus's room.

Harry ran inside his room and slammed the door shut, sliding down it in the process, breathing heavily. Everything was getting shitty again. People would believe him, but now they looked to him as their hero. And Sirius...if Harry hadn't been stupid he wouldn't be dead and he would be free right now.

Soon Harry's body wracked with sobs and when he couldn't stand the pain any longer he dug through his things looking for the blade he bought last summer. Without a second thought he brought it to the skin on his underarm near his elbow and dragged it across his skin. Blood began to drip down his arm and he felt strange. Why was he taking pleasure in this? He had done it before, and he wanted to stop, but when things got bad he 't. And he had no one to talk to.

When this didn't help the pain he rummaged through his things until he found a bag of white powder (his drugs) and with shaking hands he poured some onto the skin between his forefinger and thumb. Bringing his hand up to his nose he snorted it, just as his door swung open.

"Mr. Potter!" He heard Snape yell, but he was in a slight daze. After what seemed forever he realized the wound on his arm was healed, leaving nothing but a scar, and someone was holding him. Thinking, in his daze, it was Vernon he scrambled free and curled himself into ball. The world was spinning and he saw various colors, but when his vision came into focus he saw Snape and Draco

looking at him. Draco crawled over and whispered comforting words to him.

"Shh, Harry, it's Draco, your Draco, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice relaxed Harry and he uncurled himself and looked at the two people in the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Mr. Potter, I think we should talk." Sev said gravely.

Harry shook his head and said, "No, I don't want to talk."

"Mr. Potter!" Harry began to tremble when Sev raised his voice. "You will talk if you wish me not to tell Albus." Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you want to know?" he asked after a moment.

"What is this?" Harry stood and said,

"What does it look like?"

"Don't get smart with me, Mr. Potter, I am in no mood."

"Its drugs! You know, you snort it, it gets you high!" Harry said.

"Why do you have this?"

"What's with the 20 questions?" Harry yelled as he shook with rage.

"They will not help." Sev said.

"They seem to be doing a fine job." Harry looked close to tears and he was shaking even more violently that before.

"Why?" Sev asked plainly. Harry lost it then, his walls broken, as he yelled in distress,

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED!"

A/N: Well, another chapter. I think I made some progress. What did you think? Poor Harry. Suggestions? You read it so tell me what you want to read, if you want. Thanks again and please review! I'll be your best friend! And if you have any good fics please share, I'm dying for a good one.

-Cherry.


	8. The Medicine of the Tales

WARNINGS: Ok, slash is actually starting now. That is your ONLY warning. If you flame me I'll be pissed. Well, now that I've said that there will be mentions and possibly descriptions of child abuse and rape, or both. There will most likely be more drug use, possibly more cutting. I'm not sure, I don't plan these things out ahead of time. (Raven: Don't worry, neither do I.)

DISCLAIMER: Don't sue! I'm too young to go poor! I did not make up Harry and Co, J.K Rowling did. The plot belongs to me, some songs belong to bands, and some characters belong to me as well. _The Medicine of the Tales_ by Clarisaa Pinkola Estes, Ph. D. From the book _Tales of the Brothers Grim_ edited, selected, and introduced by Clarisaa Pinkola Estes, Ph. D. ## Quote directly from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by J.K. Rowling. Anything else that you encounter that I didn't mention here I will at the end.

A/N: For those of you who I told (Which aren't many) (Raven: Oh! Me, me! You told me! lol.) Mike is doing a lot better, and he's out of the hospital. Hell, he and his boyfriend are even having sex again! Whoot, whoot! Yeah...anyway, you gave us a scare buddy. Glad your ok. Once again this chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks again, Blackraven13 for being my beta...you rock. (Raven: Thank you, thank you Bows)

Chapter 8: The Medicine of the Tales

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED!"

Severus and Draco were shocked by these words. Harry Potter was never one to show his true feelings, especially now. But here he was, The-boy-who-lived standing in front of them, screaming that he's scared, tears in his eyes, and his nose slightly bleeding from snorting the drugs. Harry Potter's walls were finally broken. The question now is how long would it be before he put them back up?

"I'm fucking scared! I'm scared for Remus...where the HELL is he? I'm scared for every person out there who could be hurt by Voldemort because it would be MY fault!" Harry was screaming by now, the veins in his neck bulging slightly. "I've lost almost everyone that means something to me, and now Remus could be gone. And I have Draco now," Harry looked at Draco and whispered, "But how long will it take for me to get you killed?" The other two men gasped and Harry continued, once again yelling,

"I want a fucking life! Don't you understand? I want a goddamn normal life! I'm 17 for fucks sake! BLOODY HELL!" Harry punched the wall for the second time that day, reopening the wound on his right knuckles. "Oh, bugger it! I'm so fucking scared it's not funny! I'm not afraid to die, but I sure as hell don't want to before I graduate!" Then it was as if Harry had had enough, and he began backing up, looking far off and dazed.

Draco took a careful step forward but Harry immediately backed away. The emerald eyes began to darken here and there, sweat forming on his brow, his breath rapidly quickening, almost to the point of hyperventilating. Obviously he wasn't down from his high yet, and it appeared to be a bad trip. (A/N: I don't know entirely too much about drugs, but I've been there when this happened to one of my friends.) (Raven: Sounds right, the same thing happened to my friend once...but it didn't end so good.) Harry's breathing continued to quicken and Draco, noticing this, took another step forwards, grateful that Harry didn't back up.

"Shh, Harry, breath. Calm down, you have to calm down." Draco whispered softly as he took cautious steps towards the now hyperventilating teen, careful not to alarm him. When Harry didn't calm down Draco looked to Sev for help, but he was already coming towards them with what Draco guessed was a calming potion in his hand.

Sev nodded to Harry, motioning for Draco to hold Harry down while he administered the potion. As predicted, as soon as Draco touched Harry he began to panic and resist. So, as careful as possible, Draco pulled Harry down to the ground, in-between his legs so Harry's back was facing him, leaning back into his chest. The blonde wrapped one arm around Harry's toned chest and put the other hand on Harry's forehead, leaning his head back.

Harry once again tried to struggle, but Draco kept a firm grip on him, forcing the raven-haired teen to hold still. Severus pried Harry's resisting mouth opened and tipped the contents of the vial into his mouth, the liquid rushing into his opposing throat. Harry spluttered and coughed some of the potion up but Draco soon moved the hand that was once on his chest on the Gryffindor's throat, massaging it. Harry's throat relaxed and he swallowed every last drop. As soon as the potion was in him Harry began to calm down, breathing normally and relaxing in Draco's grip. Soon Draco found himself holding a sleeping Harry, though Harry's dreams were anything but peaceful.

##_Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her_

_"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais. _

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch._

_Before Harry's drams could continue all went to blackness._

"Why?" Draco whispered, unconsciously holding Harry closer to his body.

"He has finally snapped, Draco. It was bound to happen at some point." Sev drew in a somewhat shaky breath and continued, "I may not like the boy very much but no one deserves this. No one deserves so much at such a young age." Severus shook his head and told Draco to bring Harry to his bed. But when Draco lay down with him as well he did not say a word, but left another calming potion and left them alone.

_Through the darkness that surrounded Harry a faint whisper could be heard. At first he could not decipher what it was being said, only that it was a calm female voice. A wind soon picked up out of nowhere, blowing Harry's hair as Harry sat on the ground, knees brought up to his chest. He was so cold, chilled to the bone, the memory of what happened to Sirius strangely fresh in his mind. Then the voice was right by his ear, whispering soothingly to him, soft lips brushing his ear, as if the woman was standing right next to him._

_"Though fairy tales end after ten pages, our lives do not. We are multi-volume sets. In our lives, even though one episode might culminate in a crash and burn, there is always another episode awaiting us, and then another. There are always more opportunities to get it right, to fashion our lives in the ways we soulfully deserve. Do not waste you time hating a failure. Failure is a greater teacher than success. Listen. Learn. Go on. That is every tale's essence. As we listen to these ancient messages, we learn about deteriorative patterns, and we learn to go on with the strength of one who senses traps, cages, and baits _**before**_ we are upon them, or caught in them." _

_A soft kiss was descended upon Harry's ice-cold cheek and then it was gone: the wind, the voice, and the darkness. Harry was suddenly engulfed in a bright blinding white light and nothing more. He sat in the middle of nothingness, all alone. Those words were puzzling to Harry, but fresh in his mind, as though he had studied them for a long period of time and had them memorized. Replaying them in his head over and over again warmth spread swiftly across his body and he had the strange inkling that he was being held lovingly, as though someone cared for him._

_He kept replaying that women's words in his head and thought about what they meant, but getting no closer to the answer than he had the first time he heard the words. One more question popped into his head: who was the woman?_

A/N: I know, I know, it was really short, just about 3 pages. The plot is taking a little twist, and I know the story is going to be pretty long now because of the seriousness it has taken on. Do you like what I wrote? Don't worry, you will find out who the women is someday...though I'm not quite sure who she is yet. I've got some ideas though. Suggestions? Comments? Constructive criticism? If you know of a good fic, share please. Thanks to all of my reviewers! Also, I'll be updating my new story The Other Side soon, I'm actually doing some research for this story.

-Cherry

From: lampshadesrgreat ( )  
  
I dunno about tattoo's, how 'bout an ankh? it would be rather ironic (ankh Egyptian sign of life) he should get a lip piercing, there cool, anyway. great chapter, love the Linkin park, suits perfectly, can't wait for more!

-Hey, thanks! I was actually thinking about an Egyptian sigh. I'm in love with ancient Egypt and Egypt in itself.

From: USAcat ( )  
  
Nose! It's kinda hard to kiss around lip-rings, and we don't want Draco catching his lip on it, now do we? Loved that chapter, by the way.

-Thanks for loving the chapter! I don't think I'm going to do lip or nose anymore. I'm actually thinking about doing an industrial. (Raven: An eyebrow ring would be cool)

Thanks to Beloved, TheHomicidalManiac777, darkangel, Twilight Archer, SpazMcG7, Staryday, Henio41, and TanAlike for your review.

From: SpazMcG7 ( )  
  
YES...FINALLY ANOTHER GHOST FAN...I'VE FOUND ONE, I KNEW I WOULD. I love them, they rock, I got so sad when they broke up, I'm over it though...JUST HAD TO SAY THAT!  
  
ROCK ON

-You officially ROCK! GOTR is by far my favorite band...though they can't really be anymore because they broke up. I don't know anyone else in my school that has even HEARD of them!

Oh bugger it! I have too many reviews! (Don't stop sending them!) I'll get to the rest later. If I didn't mention you I still thank you!

(Raven: Good chappy Cherry! I like it!)


	9. The Dream

WARNINGS: Not much in this chapter. A tad bit of slash. A little swearing, that's it.

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling, sadly, owns Harry Potter and co. Luck...I wish I had come up with it, but then again I would have made it total Harry/Draco slash! Um, all the information about ravens later I got in _The Enchanted World Wizards and Witched _by Brendan Lehane, page 107. That's it.

A/N: Thanks again so much to my beta Blackraven13, I love you! This, I am warning you, is a very short chapter. It's a very important part of the story, so please pay attention. This chapter is dedicated to Indigo Kitti for doing a fanart for this fic. You can see it here: . Also, I think she found the tattoo I want to use for Harry. Tell me what you think: . Thank you SOOOO much!

Chapter 9: The Dream

_Bright white light surrounded him and the fresh scent of lilies met his nose. Lilies...what did they mean again? Harry knew they meant something, but he was in such a daze it took him a moment, and a few rough shakes of his head, to clear the fuzziness in his head and remember; lilies mean death: death...was death coming for him? Was it finally upon him after 17 years of living?_

_He had almost died so many times before this, so many chances to be free of everything. But what exactly? Harry's mind began to struggle for the information it so dearly sought. His life was just a joke, he remembered suddenly. A joke, why? The teens head began to ache as he struggled. Then the scent of lilies crept closer and closer, the sound of a snake hissing nearby. _

_Now Harry was striving to hear was the serpent was saying, he knew somehow that he should be able to understand. Even after what seemed like hours of listening he couldn't understand a single hiss. He also couldn't see the snake. He couldn't see anything but the blinding white light as he sat on the ground, which was soft under him. _

_Then, for the first time, he realized he had shorts on, and his feet were bare. That was something he never did. It was so odd. His senses began working on overdrive and he could hear more hisses further off, and it sounded as if there were many snakes, surrounding him. Then the scent of lilies again. _

_The fresh scent sent his senses tingling, and his nose stung. With another quick sniff he realized that he could also smell fresh pine, though there were no pine trees anywhere near by. Though, he remembered, there were no lilies or snakes, either. The pine, though, seemed much farther off, like it was miles away. A breeze picked up suddenly, his hair whipping around his face, sending a chill all through his body. The breeze also brought more lilies. Lily...that was his mother's name was it not?_

_For some reason Harry couldn't remember. It was so strange, his mind was fuzzy and his memory was sketchy, he could barley remember his name. Then a noise met his ears; so faint he had to strain his ears to hear it. Monk chanting (_A/N: To help with the visual, if you Enigma (Dido) you might want to listen to it. It's so calming and the Monk chanting is the best.) _The Monks were fairly far away, Harry deciphered. How soon would it take for them to get closer and closer, like the snakes and the smell of death? Everything was haunting him, when would it just end? _

_Another gust of wind brought more of the Monk's chanting, louder than it was before, carrying on the wind. But when the wind stopped, the Monks were still closer than they were before, and bells were chiming. It sounded like a funeral. _

_Everything here was related to death, like Harry was followed by death, or perhaps death itself? The green-eyed teen gave an involuntary shiver. He had always been afraid of becoming the next Dark Lord, because everyone knew he was quite capable of it. What with Voldemort passing on some his gifts and such. Harry's head snapped up when he heard footsteps, a soft padding like bare feet on a hardwood floor. Then they stopped._

_Again the lips were brushing his ear, and the same women was whispering,_

"_You're the raven of your time, green eyes."_

"_What does that mean?" He whispered and then ran his tongue over his lips. Wait...his stud was gone. That was odd. This woman's voice was so low and calming, a whisper that would send a chill up your spine and raise the hairs on you neck no matter what. And for some reason Harry trusted her. There was a soft chuckle in his ear as silky as butter,_

"_Glad to hear you trust me, green eyes." She said._

"_You can read my thoughts?" The woman pretended to ignore that and continue where she left off._

"_You, my raven, are death itself."_

"_No," Harry whispered in a raspy voice. Didn't she just tell him not to give up hope when everything was dark? Did she not tell him that in his faults he would find power and knowledge?_

"_Yes, I did, Raven, but I am also telling you the truth. Ravens are bad luck, they mean death. You, my raven, are Death. But you can control that power," The words were so soft, like the lips so near Harry's ear. A chill ran up his spine and he took a deep breath. He could smell lilies on her._

"_Who are you?" He whispered to her, the same volume as she had been doing to him._

"I cannot tell you yet, Raven. But fly...I will tell you that. Ravens are prized for being able to fly, did you know that, green eyes?" Harry shook his head 'no' and she continued, "They are prized for their ability to fly, and also their ability to spy. You must fly, Raven, don't allow people to keep you chained. Now, you have to wake up green eyes." Another soft kiss was on his check and then his eyes opened.

"Draco?" He whispered, the dream still fresh in his mind.

"Yes, Harry, I'm here." Harry was dimly aware that arms were surrounding him, keeping him close to warmth he had never known before in his sad excuse for a life. His mind was still in a daze, but he stayed in a comfortable zoned out stage, feeling Draco's breath on the back of his neck. Draco held him from behind, pulling his back up against his chest, and for once Harry felt safe. Then his mind went to his dream. He would have to do research. But it was still pissing him off: who the _hell_ was that women?

A/N: This is by far my shortest chapter. But so much happened I didn't want to overload you because this information is REALLY important. I wanted to get it in here and give you about a week to think about it. I did a lot of research for this chapter, even though it may not seem like it. Sorry about the shortness, really, but if I would have continued, I know you would have gotten confused and lost. Hope you like the way the plot is coming along, because I wasn't planning on making this a big long mystery thing. Don't worry, of course Harry is going to get back with his band at some point! He needs it! This story might take them all through their 7th year if I plan it right, would you like that? Well, that's if for me. I also updated my other story The Other Side. Suggestions, questions, comments? See the GO button, you LOVE that button.

Remember: Smurfs are your friends, not your enemies.

-Cherry


	10. Waking up Warm for Once

WARNINGS: SLASH, a little sexual, nothing huge. Swearing is a big in this chapter. Talking about drug use and cutting. DRUGS ARE BAD, MM-KAY!

DISCLAIMER: Song written by me. Harry and Co. belong to the, as always, wonderful J.K Rowling. You rock!

A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU Raven!! I love you!! You're the best! Thank you for betaing all my stories! Just...THANKS! I don't know what I would do without you! Oh, and aren't our convo's just SO interesting? Crazy minds think alike. Well...ahem, I am OK, I SWEAR IT! (Raven: lol Right...just keep telling yourself that.) cough Enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 10: Waking up warm for once.

Harry woke up yet again.

_Smells like cinnamon_

_Arms hugging me_

_Tired_

_Open your eyes_

_Light_

_Pain_

_Head-ache_

_Blonde...hair...?_

_What the hell happened?_

_Drugs_

_Cutting_

_Bad trip_

_Draco...?_

_So warm_

_Holy shit...head..._

_Light too bright_

_Turn it off_

_**Moan**_

_I feel like I'm dying_

_Maybe I am?_

Draco awoke to a pain-filled moan and looked down. The teen in his arms that was fidgeting slightly, moaning in pain.

"Sh, Harry, it's okay, I'm here," He whispered and tightened his arms around Harry slightly, emphasizing his point.

"Draco?" Harry whimpered, and snuggled in closer to Draco, his words muffled in the blonde's chest.

"Yeah Harry, I'm here. Does your head hurt?" The only answer he got was another whimper and a head trying to bury itself in his chest further than it already was, if that was possible. Draco ran his hands through Harry's raven locks and massaged his scalp, trying to sooth the pain in the other boy's head. Draco's actions elicited a moan, which Draco found as a sign to continue.

"Better?" He whispered.

"Mm –hm," Harry moaned, relaxing under Draco's touch. It felt so wonderful to have someone hold him like this, touching him in this way, like someone loved him. Draco's body was warm next to him, and he felt secure, like a child with a blanket they've had since they were in diapers. Harry had never had that though, so he was just guessing. He had seen Dudley before when they were small children, snuggling up to his care bear blanket when he had a nightmare, which, to Harry's amusement, he still has to this day.

All of this baffled Harry. How could he be having these feelings so soon? He had just had his first kiss with Draco yesterday...at least he though it was yesterday, and now he thought he was in love with the blonde boy. It was, if Harry didn't have such a headache, laughable. Granted, in sixth year, he and Draco had stopped their petty fighting, but they were far from friends.

Now Harry lay in bed with the said blonde boy, curled in his embrace, and snuggling his head into the other's chest.

"Draco?" Harry asked after a while, his headache receding quite a bit.

"Yeah?" Draco said softly.

"What happened?" Harry felt Draco tense at this question, but Harry ignored it for now. There was a long pause while Draco thought about what he should say, where to start. While he pondered he shifted Harry in his arms slightly so it was more comfortable for both of them. Then, taking a deep breath, he said,

"Do you remember the article in _The Prophet_?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Well, you read it and got very upset. You stormed off to your room and by the time we go there you- you-"Draco stopped for a moment, remembering what had met his and Sev's eyes.

Harry was sitting on the ground in a heap, blood all over the floor. The dark haired boy had long slits on his arms and he had just snorted something, a bag of white power at his feet. When he looked up Draco could see the sadness and the loneliness in his eyes, and the pain of being along and confused for far too long. The once glowing eyes were just, for lack of a better word, dead.

Then he and Severus had rushed forward and healed his wounds and the older wizard forced a blood-replenishing potion down the disgruntled teen's throat. Draco embraced Harry and they sat there for 10 minutes before Harry had calmed enough to even talk too, and then he had freaked out.

"You cut yourself, Harry," Draco finally said, holding the other teen closer.

"I did?" Harry whispered. He seemed as though he didn't know it, like he didn't realize it.

"Yeah, don't you...don't you remember?"

"No," He whispered again. Draco felt him tense slightly, grasping to the back of his shirt, trying to hide in his chest. Then he continued, "I've always had control over that. I've never had to worry about not realizing I'm doing it, or losing so much blood. That's the one thing I have always had control over...and now that's gone." Harry said sadly.

"Then when you calmed and you were healed," Draco continued his story after a moment's silence, "We got you to talk, and you yelled. You finally admitted you were scared," Harry scoffed when Draco said this, causing the blonde to frown, "Being scared is nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. It shows that you're human." Harry froze, looked angrily into Draco's eyes, and stood.

"That's the second time someone told me that, and I'm fucking sick of hearing it." His voice was shaking and when he stormed out of the room, guitar, amp, and music in hand, Draco didn't take it personal. Harry was screwed up right now, and Draco struck a nerve, Harry wasn't actually mad at him.

Harry stormed down the hallway, his things in his hands, and looked for the room Draco had shown him the other day. He needed to play. He needed to play right now before he needed to cut or shoot up. He hadn't meant to be rude to Draco, but when he said that, he remembered Dumbledore saying the same thing to him in his office after Sirius died, and again last year. He was so fucking sick of people saying that to him.

No, scratch that, he was sick of people controlling his life. He was sick of being a damn pawn. He could complain, but people would only tell him that life wasn't fair. They would say he was an attention-seeking brat. No, Harry didn't need any of that anymore, especially now. All Harry wanted was to be back at Bob's flat, playing music with his friends, the people that like him for just being Harry, not Harry Potter boy-who-lived, just plain old Harry.

Finally finding the room he walked in and wished for some chairs, a couch, drinks, recording machines, a microphone, and a larger amp. Sitting down in one of the chairs (without armrests) he began to strum his guitar, creating various heavy metal rhythms. Finally he just escaped in his music, banging his head up and down, all of the relentless thoughts in his head pouring into his fingers and the result came out in the large amp. His eyes came to tears but he wouldn't grant the salty tears freedom.

The music could be heard all over the room, echoing off the walls, expressing the sadness and hurt in Harry, without him even singing a verse. Loud and powerful it pumped out of the amp and loudly into Harry's ears. Even as he sang he felt better, yet worse. He was getting his feelings out, but he was also reliving things he wished had never happened. Then the lyrics came, very much out of nowhere, and Harry was completely unaware when the door to the room opened and Severus walked in, looking at the teen pouring himself out.

_I sit here_

_Wondering where to go_

_You tell me what to do_

_I have no control_

_I'm a pawn_

_You all look at me like I'm innocence itself_

_I am anything but_

_My darkness is coming out_

_You're losing your fucking control_

_And finally I'm here to shout!_

_I won't take it anymore_

_I'm taking control_

_I've let you hold me long enough_

_I'm no longer the pawn_

_I am death itself (you better watch out)_

_I can see the dawn_

_It tells me it's my time_

_I've let the fear take over far too long_

_Telling me that what you say is right_

_But now I know that what you say_

_Is just a fucking lie_

_You keep me out of the circle_

_Telling me I'm too young_

_You say I won't be ready_

_Then everything goes wrong_

_And who's to blame?_

_Who does everyone sneer and point to?_

_I'm the fucking pawn (Aren't I?) _

_I'm here to tell you_

_I won't take it anymore_

_I'm taking control_

_I've let you hold me long enough_

_I'm no longer the pawn_

_I am death itself (you better watch out)_

_I can see the dawn_

_It tells me it's my time_

_It's my time to lead_

_It's my time to say what's right for me_

_It's my time..._

_TO TELL YOU TO FUCK OFF!_

(Raven: Awesome song Cherry!)

Harry stopped abruptly and sobbed once, but soon gained control of himself. Severus cleared his throat and Harry looked up, startled, and then got slightly angry.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Sev admitted, though slightly ashamed with himself. Harry looked away, very embarrassed with himself. He never liked to perform new songs in front of people before he actually practiced them. He was also embarrassed because of last night's events. He had cried, cut himself, snorted his drugs, and also had a bad trip...talk about looking like a total loser. What would Snape say to him? _No, think Severus._

"Harry, I think we should talk." Hearing his own first name out of Sn-_Severus's_ mouth was strange, foreign even. Harry looked down at his feet, setting his guitar aside, and sat down in a chair, motioning for Sev to do the same.

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled, still not meeting the older man's eyes as he sat down opposite him. Then a finger was on his chin, tilting his head upwards, until he was eye-to-eye with the onyx-eyed man.

"Harry, do not be ashamed, I am not angry with you," Severus paused for a moment, thinking of the best way to speak with Harry. Softly, not even believing himself at first, but knowing it was the truth, he said softly, "I'm worried about you."

(_hfjshfj Harry, **jjsahdjhd Harry's subconscious)**_

_Worried? Snape, worried about you?_

_**Shut up, of course he's worried about me. And you dumb...you are me!**_

_Whatever you say, Harry._

_**Stop talking to yourself as a second person!**_

_You should stop talking to yourself, period._

_**Damn...**_

****"Please, Harry, talk to me." Severus said.

"I don't know if I can, sir," Harry replied in all honesty. He truly didn't know if he could talk

again so soon.

"I understand that your uncomfortable, but you almost killed yourself...was that what you were planning?" Harry's head snapped up at the question. Was he trying to kill himself?

"No sir," Replied Harry after thinking it over, "No, I was not trying to kill myself. I, uh..." Harry cut off, truly embarrassed now, red coloring his cheeks. He held his arms up to Sev. Severus slowly took off the many bracelets Harry wore on his arms, reviling a few thin lines. He could not control the gasp that escaped his lips at that moment. Quickly Harry withdrew his arms and bolted from the room.

_**Oh, man...that was embarrassing...he was **so** disgusted...why did I even show him? And Draco, I can't believe I snapped at him like that! I am such an arse! Oh, man, **_

****Harry was beginning to hyperventilate as he made his way back to his room, where he would try his hardest not to shoot up or cut. He wisely didn't make any promises...just look at what happened before. As soon as he came to his door he hoped to god Draco was in there, but when he opened it, the blonde-haired Slytherin was nowhere to be found.

Immediately Harry went for his knife that lay in his pants pocket. It was just a swiss army knife, but would do just fine. Swiftly he opened the blade and brought it to his arm, his hands shaking, and hesitated. No, this was wrong, he knew it. He couldn't let anyone down, he had to be strong. A small sob escaped his lips. NOT AGAIN! He hated crying, it made him feel weak. And why was he beginning to cry so much, was this place having such an affect on him?

Decision made, Harry rushed out of his room, blade still in hand, to Draco's door. By then he was silently crying, shaking violently, and trying as hard as he could not to slice open his tan skin. He began to pound frantically with his left, uninjured hand, his other, which had gone unnoticed, gripping painfully the knife. The door opened, showing a Draco that looked as though he had just woken up, his hair mussed slightly.

"Harry?" He asked urgently.

"Please, Draco," Harry whispered, almost a sob.

"Please, what?" Draco was far too worried about the state Harry was in to notice the knife.

"Please, don't let me!" Harry yelled, holding up both his hands. The moment Draco saw the knife it clicked. He reached a hand out, swiftly swiping the knife out of Harry's quivering hands, and pulled Harry in a tight embrace. Draco, still holding the other teen, walked inside and closed his door, tossing the knife away in the process.

"Sh, Harry, it's alright. Everything is going to be all right. I've got you don't worry." Draco sat on a chair and pulled Harry onto his lap, holding his close, whispering words of comfort in his ear, and stroking his back in a calming matter. After about 10 minutes Harry's shaking stopped and the sobs calmed to small gasps for breaths. Finally, Harry whispered,

"Sorry."

"For what?" Draco asked

"For being so weak." Draco pulled back to look Harry in the eyes, saying firmly,

"Never, _ever _believe you are weak, Harry. You are not weak." Harry looked away, not quite believing the blonde's words. Then he added,

"And for getting mad at you earlier. It just..." Harry sighed. He didn't want to dig up the past but he wanted to explain to Draco why he got upset. He continued, "In fifth year, after Sirius died, well...right after I went to Dumbledore's office, and I got pissed because he told me something...I don't really want to say, but he told me it was his fault Sirius had died. He kept something really big and important from me, and that was when he lost my trust.

"Well, I got angry, began to cry a little, and started thrashing his office," Harry chuckled slightly at the memory, "He said that I should just keep doing that, that he didn't care. That just got me angrier. Then he said that crying and being afraid just meant I was human. I just...I'm sick of people telling me things like that. No human should have to go through some of the things I have."

"I know, Harry, but please, understand, crying and being afraid does not make you weak. Being able to cry is a very powerful gift, no matter how horrible it makes you feel. At least you know you have something to live for, you have some feelings left. I don't want you to shut yourself off, Harry. Like now, when you came to me when you felt like cutting, I was so proud of you." Draco captured Harry's lips in a heated kiss, holding the other teen's neck and tilting his own head to deepen the kiss.

Harry responded immediately, re-situating himself so he was straddling Draco, his hands on the blonde's shoulders. There was a soft knock on the door that neither of them heard, for Draco had grasped Harry's arse and pulled him in, grinding slightly into the raven-haired teen. A soft "Ahem" brought them out of their full on snogging session.

"Hello, Sev," Draco greeted cheerfully. Severus scowled and said,

"Food will be ready soon," And then he was gone, and Harry and Draco soon went back to their 'business'.

TBC...

A/N: Ok, what do you think? (Raven: awesome!) That went a bit fast, but they won't be doing anything more than snogging for a long time, I swear. I've been a little busy lately, and I have a concert tonight, so I am SO nervous, and we've been having practice everyday to get ready, and everything has been hectic! I broke my guitar again and had to get it fixed _and_ had to get a new amp...again! I blew it...again! (Raven: lol) I play too loud on my practice amp, which, by the way, just shows my stupidity. I think I will be updating this story once a week every week, so they can be a little longer like this one, about 6 and a little pages. To keep you guys occupied I will be doing some short chappies for my new story A Second Chance, since you asked for Harry to not die. Also, my lovely beta (I love you!) Blackraven13 will be continuing The Other Side for as long as she wants. The song in this story was written by me, though, I must warn you, not one of my best. (Raven: but it's very, very good.) I honestly wrote it on the spot for the story, so it really isn't my true feelings so it isn't all that good, but I tried and thought I did ok for doing it on the spot. What did you think of it? Please review, and thank you SO much to all my reviewers! Suggestions would be SOOO wonderful, also!

-Cherry

PS: Soon, maybe even the next chapter, will start going a couple of days, then maybe weeks into the future. I'm not going to be doing a one day one chapter kind of thing. Some of the chapters are even one day then the next chapter is the rest! It will speed up and bit, and if I do things right it will go through their whole 7th year, you all said you wanted that.

Remember: Smurfs are you friends not you enemies.


	11. Draco’s Disturbing Discovery

WARNINGS: SLASH!!! In this chapter, I get into the most sexual situation I've ever done. It probably sucks, so bare with me, I'm learning.

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I own Harry Potter. Psha! I wish. JK Rowling does, though. Isn't she one lucky bitch?

A/N: This chapter is un-betaed because its so short, and I just wanted to get it out there. DON'T FORGET TO READ THE A/N THAT I HAVE DOWN THERE! IT IS IMPORTANT! Oh, thank you to all my reviews! One of you said that I was a good song writer (I don't remember who, I'll find out later...sorry) and asked if you could send some of your stuff me to so I could look at it. YEAH! Knock your socks off. My e-mail is . Here's the story.

Chapter 11: Draco's Disturbing Discovery.

"Well..." Harry began, blushing, something he hadn't done in a long time. Having Severus walking in on a snog session wasn't exactly comforting. Draco chuckled softly and looked at Harry, who was giving him a cold look.

"What?" He yelled indignantly.

"Don't you laugh at me. I'm not used to having my professors walking in on me snogging someone. If someone did it was my friends, and they just got entertainment off of it." Harry paused for a moment before making a face, similar to as if he ate something very disgusting.

"Harry...?" Draco asked, curious to why he was pulling such a face.

"UGH!" Harry yelled, still in Draco's lap, facing him, legs up on the armrests, snaking around the back of the chair. Taking a deep breath he continued,

"He probably DID get off on that!"

"Oh, bloody hell, Potter, why would you think such a thing!" Draco yelled playfully.

"It's probably true!" Harry shifted slightly when he felt something. He smirked.

"What...?" Draco was nervous. Harry shifted again and Draco realized he was slightly turned on.

"Well, I can explain that," Draco said, his cheeks turning an odd shade of pink, standing out eagerly against his pale complexion. Harry got off of the chair and kneeled in front of Draco. Having done this plenty of times he knew exactly what to do. The only problem was that he felt shame in doing so. Was this all he was good for?

(A/N: I know, you might not quite get this yet, I really haven't gotten into Harry's past much, but you will soon. I promise.)

Thinking Draco would not want him to strip him down, Harry grasped Draco's hardness through his jeans, and most likely a pair of boxers. Draco gasped and flung his head back, his eyes wide with pleaser. The raven-haired boy let his grip loosen slightly before rubbing his hand back and forth in a rhythm.

"Oh, god," Was all Draco could get out. His hands were clenching the armrests of the chair tightly, knuckled turning white.

Harry continued working and when he felt Draco's breath quicken he grasped Draco's harness (through his clothing) once again and pulsed his fist, so it created a vibration motion. Finally Draco came, screaming Harry's name, soiling the front of his pants. He looked at Harry strangely.

"What...? How...? Why did you do that?" He was very happy Harry had done that. No, scratch that, he was beyond 'happy', but it just struck him odd.

Harry, on the other hand, flinched as though he had been hit. Whenever he used to make mistakes during times like these, he was punished severely, so why should this time be any different? Finally, when the blow never came, Harry though he was in very deep shit. He rose, never looking at Draco.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled over and over again. Draco looked at him carefully, and noticed something was very, very wrong with his eyes. They were glazed over as though he didn't know where he was, or he was thinking of something different entirely. As Harry left, he mumbled something Draco barley heard, but did, and it made his heart stop,

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon."

TBC...

A/N: I am an evil bitch, I know. I thought I would get a little done right now, because my nana is coming by in a few moments, and I have to shower. I will write more tonight and have a normal length chappie by Monday at the latest. I know, I said that before, and I am SO sorry. I have been really busy lately, and things at home have been so hectic. Seriously, I am not making this up. OH! If you have read _The Outsiders_ PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read my new story! It's only the first chapter, but its still something. Do now worry, I am not busy right now, and I am going to be dying my hair, so I will have plenty of time to write this weekend, and I will update all my stories. Oh, and Raven, Jared, and me are starting a new name, and we are going to be writing stories together. The name is Slashersinc. I'm not sure when we're posting anything, Raven might have already done so. I don't know, so check it out. That's all for now, I will be back later today or tomorrow with something, promise.

-Cherry


	12. The Shocking Truth

WARNINGS: SLASH! There might be intense swearing and I will get deeply into Harry's past, which includes heavy abuse. But in this chapter it will m ost likely not get descriptive. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

DISCLAIMER: I wish so badly that Harry and Draco belonged to me...who doesn't? But, sadly, Harry and Co. belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling. (Who, by the way, better hurry her ass up with the new book, which I know will be absolutely wonderful.)

A/N: Ok, this is a normal sized chapter, and my warnings up there are to be taken seriously. Most of this will not be dialogue, so it might be a little shorter than my normal chapter, which is usually mostly dialogue I am an evil bitch and enjoy to see Harry suffer, and be put back together again by Draco. Then later have the same thing happen again. Like I said, evil bitch. O, what the hell. I don't feel like waiting for my beta to get this done, so I'm posting as it is since I left you off at such a mean cliffy.Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12: The shocking Truth

Harry walked swiftly in his room, half still in his daze. He had messed up. He had screwed up and now he was in for it. The shit was deep and he was in the middle of it. When he came to his room he ran in, slammed the door, and locked it, shedding his shirt swiftly.

His breathing quickened as he came out of his daze and finally realized what he said to Draco, what he had _done_ to Draco. Running to the bathroom he shed his pants and boxers, almost falling in the process.

Turning on the water as hot as he could and jumped in, slamming up against the tile wall, slipping on the marble floor. The hot water poured over him, burning his skin, turning it red. Still the dirty feeling didn't come off so he grabbed the bar of soap and lathered his hands.

Soon his whole body was covered in white suds, tingling his hurting skin. After long minutes of frantic scrubbing he got out of the shower, drying off his now aching skin. Slowly, head aching with the knowledge of the secret he had let out moments ago, he made his way out to his room. Looking through the now organized Armour he pulled out a pair of pants and pulled them on, going commando because they were tight black boot cut jeans.

Harry stood in front of his full body mirror and once again traced the many scars on his chest and stomach. Slowly he turned and looked at his back, where there were slash marks, made by a belt. He usually kept his scars covered by a simple glamour spell.

And finally his eyes settled on the still raw wound his uncle inflicted on him the night he left, the night he was raped by both his uncle and cousin. On the small of his back lay a deep, deep cut, made by a penknife, which read in ugly red:

F R E A K

Suddenly the door opened and Severus and Draco ran in, Draco in a new pair of pants. When they saw Harry's front Draco gasped, and Severus felt bile rise in his throat. Why hadn't he seen the scars before? Then their eyes turned to the mirror, and when they saw the wound Draco let out a whimper, and Severus's eyes turned dark with anger.

"Harry?" Draco choked out, not able to take his eyes off the letters.

"Don't," Harry looked away, shame written all over his face.

"Harry," Severus began, walking towards Harry, who immediately backed up, and Sev realized that this was not the way to go about. He backed up, taking Draco with him, and sat down on the bed.

They all sat there in the silence until Harry seemed a little more relaxed, and Sev spoke up again.

"Harry, what happened?"

Harry did not answer at first, and chose to stand there, shifting from one foot to another, staring at the floor. How was he supposed explain this? Realizing there was no way out of this, he took a deep breath and sat down on the chair at his desk, taking out a pad and pen, jotting various things down, and hoping for a good song by the end of this.

"My uncle..." Harry began, writing down:

_You say I'm just a menis_

"He didn't like me at all. He's always hated me, for no reason. I've never done anything to him."

_That I just make a mess_

"But he's always hated me. He never loved me, not once. Neither has Aunt Petunia or Dudley. I thought, even as I got older, that maybe one year they would remember my birthday, or give me a Christmas peasant that was worth a little more than 25 cents. But they never did, not once in my 17 years of living."

_You say you can't deal with me_

"You have no idea how many times they wanted to throw me out of there. And how many times they almost got away with it. When I was little, before I went to school, I thought my name was 'freak'. They never used my given name." Harry looked up at Draco, "That's why it always bothered me when you called me 'Potter'."

_But how could this possibly be when..._

"When I was 5 years old I got my first slap. Just a slap, nothing more."

_You hurt me everyday _

"Then it got worse. Everyday it would be more and more slaps to the face."

_You know just the way_

"Soon, when I was 7, I got my first backhand."

_To break me_

"Backhands hurt, I can tell you that right now."

_You know what to say_

"They have always verbally abused me. Everyday calling me a freak and that I was worthless."

_To bring me down and bury me_

"The bad thing is that I believed them...maybe I still do. This year, just before I ran away, Vernon carved that into my back."

_Keep me there for all eternity_

"I broke bones every summer."

_My weakness is you_

"Everyone thinks I'm scared of Voldemort...but I'm not."

_You and no others_

"And when I say his name they think I'm just being brave."

_Your fist..._

"But I'm not lying when I say it's not him I'm afraid of."

_Your voice_

"Do you believe me?"

_It's haunting me_

"Maybe you do...maybe you don't. Right now I'm going to tell you who I'm afraid of."

_It's a pistol ricocheting off the wall_

"The first time Vernon raped me, he became the only thing out there I was afraid of."

_Then the silence...bliss_

TBC

A/N: ONG! I personally LOVE this chapter. I don't know why, but I do! The song I wrote, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think! What did you think of the chapter? Now I'm back on the regular once a week update basis hopefully, since I got my life in order. PLEASE review! Suggestions would be VERY nice. It's like everyone is afraid to give suggestions, because I never do. I'm telling you to.

-Cherry

PS: SOME OF YOU THINK THAT MY STORY "A SECOND CHANCE" IS OVER...ITS NOT!!!!!!!!! THE LAST CHAPTER I WILL HAVE AS SOON AS MY BETA IS DONE, ALRIGHT?


	13. idk

PLEASE! I know you hate it when I do this, but this is very important. I have this huge paper that I have to write, and its worth about half my grade in English (for the whole year). I am doing pro gay marriage, and I only have two gay friends. I would like to interview more people, gay or lesbian. Couples, I would love to hear your thoughts as well (not just an individual). Please, if you would just talk to me on AIM or e-mail me, that would be so lovely. Also, people out there who are gay activists, or just have nothing against gay, please e-mail me your thoughts. Please and thank you, if you did this, it would be so very helpful, because I do not want/need to fail this year. My e-mail is 

And my AIM names are

-lotrf2trkfreak

-nimrod1 greenaday

-hockeygrl0214

Even if the link doesn't work, you can just copy and paste.

Thank you so much,

Cherry


	14. Olive Juice

WARNINGS: SLASH! No swearing in this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, I'm poor, so don't sue! J.K. Rowling owns this.

A/N: This isn't betaed. I wanted to get it posted as soon as I wrote it.

Chapter 13 :Olive Juice

(Yeah…if you've seen The Other Sister, you would understand.)

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of his boyfriend's sleeping head resting on his (Draco's) bare chest. This, to him, was the greatest way to wake up. Silently Draco kissed the top of Harry's black mop of hair and tightened his arms protectively around the raven-haired teens also bare waist.

Two weeks ago when he had learned what had happened to Harry at his home, his heart had ached. They had, in all honestly, not been together very long, but they both felt a very strong pull to one another that neither knew how to explain. So, after learning that knowledge, Draco and Harry took it slow, and have never been beyond snogging and feeling above the belt. Draco wanted Harry to be comfortable.

It was time to go to school tomorrow, so it was their last night of freedom. The blonde's thoughts turned to Harry's friends: The Golden Trio. How were they going to take Harry being gay, dressing the way he does, and, above all, dating him. Draco Malfoy. The person who had given them all hell for the past 6 years.

"Mm…Ko?" Harry whispered drowsily, not yet opening his eyes but snuggling more into Draco's chest.

"Yes, babe?" Draco whispered, petting Harry's raven locks. He was just so comfortable here, holding the person he loved.

"I don't want to get up."

"Then don't," Draco said quietly.

"Ko?"

"Yeah?" Draco loved his nickname.

"School tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"What am I going to do, Ko?" Harry sounded very upset and worried.

"What do you mean, baby?" Draco asked, sitting up a little, getting worried himself.

"What am I going to do? What if…" Harry paused them, giving Draco a slight kiss on his chest, "What if Ron and Hermione don't accept me for…me? What if they don't like the way I dress or that I'm gay or that…" Harry stopped them, giving Draco another kiss on the chest, still not opening his eyes.

"They don't like the fact that you're dating me?" Draco finished.

He felt Harry nod his head and felt yet another ache in his heart. Harry yet again kissed Draco's chest and began tracing invisible patterns on his smooth stomach with his pointer finger. Draco shivered and, if it was possible, pulled Harry closer.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Ko?" Harry gave another kiss.

"I love you." Harry stopped what he was doing and opened his eyes with a snap, not looking up at Draco. Draco's heart was pounding in his chest, and Harry's lack of answer and movement made him think it was the wrong thing to say. Suddenly Harry started shaking and Draco felt something wet on his chest…Harry was crying.

"What's wrong, luv?" Draco asked quietly, tightening, yet again, his arms around his waist, trying to comfort the one he loved. Harry finally lifted his head and looked Draco in the eye, tears streaming down his face.

"No one has ever loved me this way before…" Harry trailed off, face turning red, and looked away in shame and embarrassment. Draco couldn't help but smile…he was so cute.

"I do," Said Draco, "I love you more than anything in the world…please don't cry." He reached a hand out and wiped away the tears flowing down Harry's face. Harry laughed a nervous, embarrassed laugh and leaned over and kissed Draco square on the lips, long and hard.

"I love you, too," He whispered before laying his head on Draco's chest yet again, still smiling. Taking a deep breath Harry settled his face in the crook of Draco's neck, taking in his scent. He was the happiest he's been in a long time.

"G'night Ko," Harry said before falling asleep again.

(A/N: I know, they're lazy bums, but hey, that has to be the greatest thing in the world, being able to fall asleep in the person you love's arms.)

"_Hello, my Raven," The women again. Harry groaned and looked around the beach he was currently sitting on. _

"_Hello," Harry sighed, crossing his legs where he sat, getting comfortable. _

_He squinted his eyes and looked out to the large crystal clear ocean crashing onto the sandy shore, soaking his clothes. The scent of lilies once again met his nose and whispering met his ears. _

"_How have you been Raven?" Lips were touching his ears again, tickling his senses. _

_Harry's answer was a shrug as he stared into the vast blue, trying to understand why he was brought here once again. What did all of this mean, and what did he have to do with it? Still, the biggest question was,_

"_Who are you?" There was a soft girlish giggle that met his ears and words were whispered,_

"_That, Raven, if for me to know and for you to find out. I have a message for you."_

"_What would that be?" _

"_Your wolf is in trouble."_

A/N: Hey, this is Cherry again! I am in such a writing mood and will write more tonight, I promise! I just wanted to get you a little something. I will get the other part posted either later tonight or tomorrow. What did you think? Suggestions? I would really like some. I don't like doing this, but seriously, I am having slight writers block with this story so if you don't give me some suggestions, you wont be getting a chapter any time soon most likely. I know, I know, I _hate_ it when people do this, but I am having a little trouble, so it will help me out. Please review, thanks, and see you soon!

-Cherry


	15. Dream again

WARNINGS: Um…Slash. Slash is always very, very good, but if your homophobic in any way, I suggest you leave…now. There will most likely be a little sexual content and possibly swearing.

DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling, sadly, owns everything Harry Potter…too bad I don't. The parts marked ABC is from the book The Brother's Grim. The places marked ABC are from the book The Enchanted World: Wizards and Witches by Brendan Lehane. Everything else in the plot is mine…I know, I'm smart. (Yeah right.)

A/N: I am not going to comment to any of my reviews except for one, which I found very rude. This review was from : SquishSqoosh.

-Look, I have written many, many responses to your review, because to be honest, it pissed me off. But, in the one, I will not say the work 'fuck' at all, or call you foul names because, opposite of what people think, I don't like being rude to people. Look, first of all, you said my story wasn't very good. Ok, whatever, stop reading it if you hate it so much because I don't make you read it. Second, sorry about doing that, and you have only told me twice that I recall. This was an emergency, and no one else had a problem with helping me. This "homework" as you so called it, is much more important than you made it out to be. This paper is half my grade for the year, if you didn't pick up on that, and if I fail this grade I fail the year and have to repeat the course next year. Furthermore, I needed interviews for my project because it was part of the requirements. So, who better to ask than people who read slash? Sorry if it bothered you, but it was very important. This iswas really pissed me off. You told me that I wouldn't know "goth/punk if it knocked on your front door." Ok, I never, ever said I was punk, Goth, skater, or anything. I said I was a mix between those styles. And, again I'll say it: I don't really like Linkin Park, to be quite honest, their lyrics just happened to fit my story very well. I never said they were rock or punk, and I know most of their music is hip-hop and rap. So don't you ever say that I don't know what I'm talking about, because I have been this way my whole life, I have always liked this kind of music and this style of clothing for as long as I can remember. When you said that, that was like you telling me I don't know my life. Seriously, I broke the rules…big deal. I've seen it done a million times and no one cared. Report me if you must…I don't want you to but if your going to get me in trouble for trying not to fail then go right ahead. I'm not going to change your mind, now am I? You were totally out of line by personally attacking me. Now, I will say this once, and only once, and yes, I am going to use the 'fuck' here: If you are going to insult me or my story fuck off, and never bother me again. (If you want to see my original post for this, go right ahead and e-mail me…I am a bitch, and I show it in that one)

On with the story…

Oh yeah, and someone asked why Harry calls Draco 'Ko'. Well, I wanted a nickname for Draco and everyone has Dray or Drake or something. So, I sounded out the last part of his name 'co'. But, when you look at 'co', or at least when I do, I want to pronounce it 'so'. So, I said 'Ko' because that looks more like its how it sounds.

Chapter 15: The Black School

_"What do you mean, 'my wolf is in trouble'?" _

_"My Raven," The woman chuckled softly, warm breath tickling his ear every so gently, "Moony is in trouble."_

_"Where is he?" Harry asked in a monotone voice, afraid of the answer._

_What if Harry couldn't find Remus, or save Remus? The Death Eaters, Harry guessed, probably had him captive and were awaiting Harry's foolish appearance to save him. Yes, Harry was no longer the irrational go-save-the-day kind of boy. He was smarter than he looked, and knew more common sense than anyone his age should even be thinking about knowing. The green-eyed boy was aged beyond his years in a very unhealthy fashion, seeing many things not even grown adults have seen, not even Dumbledore had seen. The problem was…no one knew but him. _

"_Don't be so worried, Raven…you'll find your answers soon enough."_

"_What answers?" Harry demanded, "Where am I supposed to find these so called 'answers'?"_

"_Sh, Raven" Invisible fingers touched Harry's lips, shushing him, "You will find them, do not worry yourself."_

_Harry took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the dreaded lilies. It made him chuckled, in a sick and twisted way. Death…he could control death, apparently, whatever that meant. And death was coming his way…he didn't understand it. How the hell was he supposed to control death? Nothing, he though, made sense nowadays. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a strange thorn bush in the middle of the sandy beech with red berries. _

"_What are those?" _

_"Those, Raven, would be hawthorn. In the summer it is covered with flowers. But here…in this realm, it is autumn…so they are berries." _

"_What are they here for? What are they supposed to be telling me?"_

"_Like I told you before, Green Eyes, you will find your answers soon enough."_

"_OH BUGGAR IT! BLOODY HELL WHY AM I HERE THEN? WHY DO I KEEP COMING HERE IF YOUR NOT GOING TO TELL ME A DAMN THING?" _

"_Sh, Green Eyes, no need to hell." The women said calmly, her soft lips brushing against his ear again. _

_Tbc…_

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Look, I was going to write more, but I need to get this out. I said my mom abuses me, but she doesn't. You may hate me for lying, but I have good reason. One time on a different fan fiction website, some girl reviewed one of my stories and told me that is was a great relief that someone else knew how she felt…because I had a story where Vernon beats Harry. She thought I was abused as well. I couldn't just tell her…I would feel so horrible. Do you understand? Someone e-mailed my mom and told her she should die for beater her daughter, and I felt horrible. I needed to stop this game. So here I am, asking for your forgiveness…will you give it to me? If not, I will still write. You don't have to review or be nice, but I don't think you would like me to just leave you here.


	16. IMPORTANT TP EVERYONE!

Ok, chapters 1-3 of Wrong Turn, totally re-written is up.

Itsasledgehammer

e-mail me if you have any 

PLEASE read the 'itsaseldgehammer' author pro, please!


	17. LINK!

Ok, still some people are having trouble fining my new, new name!!!

I am getting pissed at 

Well, go to THIS NAMES author profile, and a link will be there.

Some people are finding it, some people aren't.

hopefully the link will help.


End file.
